I Was A High School Princess
by Sweet June Rain
Summary: Stephanie's hoping that her senior year will be better than the first three years of her high school career, She's hoping that something different will occur. She might get more than what she's asking for! Add in some bad boys, ex-boyfriends and a part time job at a bakery shop, and you have the makings of one heck of a school year! OOCs, OCs, AU, and it's a Babe!
1. Chapter 1

The start of a new story! Nothing to serious, it's a another high school fic! Enjoy!

Rating: M

Warning: None at the moment...

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I know, Stephanie Plum and Co., Except for my peoples, are owned by Janet E. They are not mine, I ain't making a buck off of this...okay on with the show!

Enjoy!

* * *

_I Was A High School Princess_

_Something Different_

"I hope my senior year is different," Stephanie Plum sighed to her best friend, as she looked at her reflection in the girl's bathroom mirror, "Junior year was hell, Senior year has to be better right?"

"Are you going to keep saying that every day, Stephanie?" Mary Lou, Stephanie's best friend asked, watching her friend primp in the mirror, "The school year started a week ago, and Joyce Barnhart already told everyone that you like to give head in the back bathrooms of Pino's."

Stephanie turned to Mary Lou and said, "I know, but shit, it makes me feel better, and that bitch can go to hell, for all I care, everyone knows that she's the one blowing every Tom, Dick and Joe at Pino's."

Mary Lou slid off the sink she sat on and said, "True, and if we don't hurry up, we'll be late to first period, tell me why we signed up for creative writing again?"

"Because, sign language was full," Stephanie said as the two 17 year olds rushed to their classroom.

Stephanie hoped that her last year in school would happen without any hitches. Any and all rumors by Joyce Barnhart were easily debunked by every male in the school. She now had a job at her favorite place in the world; the Tasty Pastry, and she had a car. Of course, her grades weren't that stellar and she still didn't have a boyfriend, but really, who is really out there searching for one? She had her whole life to look for one, who knows maybe the one she finds will be her future husband! Oh, who was she kidding, with Homecoming around the corner and Prom around the other corner, she needed a boyfriend on her arm, preferably some eye candy. It wasn't like Stephanie wasn't attractive, at 17 she filled out nicely. She stood at 5'7 her curly brown hair was more tamable and people always made comments about her bright blue eyes. Of course there was the occasional pimple and leg stubble, but that's to be expected now and again. All through high school, she had only one boyfriend, Joe Morelli, and that ended on a sour note. Stephanie was hoping by the end of this school year, all the pain and misery would be worth it!

Mary Lou and Stephanie slipped into their first period class just as the bell began to ring, signifying the start of the school day. Thank goodness, one more tardy for Stephanie and she would wind up in detention!

"Glad you two are here on time for a change," Their teacher, 56 year old said, smiling at the girls, "Take your seats, and we'll start on today's topic, story structure."

Stephanie and Mary Lou slipped into their seats with smiles on their faces. The teacher turned to the board and asked, "Alright, class, now there are a few things you should note about the structure of a story, the first one is the-"

Mrs. Miller paused what she was saying as a knock on the classroom door had her turning to look at it. It also caused a murmuring from the group, the only people who knock on the doors were messengers who were dropping off slips and school officials.

Mrs. Miller walked over to the door and opened it and said, "Yes, Ms. Thompson?"

Stephanie and Mary Lou perked their heads up seeing their teacher walk out the classroom, closing the door behind her. Once the door slid shut with a soft 'click,' the classroom exploded with whispers. Why did Mrs. Miller have to leave? What was so important, and more importantly, were they in trouble?

The class quickly went silent as Mrs. Miller came back inside the classroom with a smile on her face. She turned to her pupils and said, "Class, we have a new student joining us today please welcome Miss. Heidi Evanston to our class."

Stephanie and Mary Lou exchanged looks, and then watched as the new student walked into their classroom.

"Holy shit, Guilman has nothing on this girl," Mary Lou whispered to Stephanie, who nodded her head in agreement.

Heidi Evanston was surely to turn heads up and down the hallways of the school. She was a slim curvy young woman, with soft milk chocolate skin and soft amber colored eyes. She had long black hair that she swept back in a side ponytail of soft curls. She wore a modest blue skirt that ended above her knees with a white long sleeve buttoned up shirt with a blue sweater vest over it. She finished her out fit with a black pair of slip on shoes and white tights. She was holding several books in her hands and had a large tote back slung over her free shoulder.

Heidi Evanston would be a force to reckon with, and she didn't even know it.

"Hello everyone, it is a pleasure to meet you all," Heidi said with a charming smile, doing a little curtsy, "Where should I sit, Mrs. Miller?"

"Oh, let's see, oh yes, you can sit beside Miss. Plum, Stephanie, please raise your hand," Mrs. Miller said, making Stephanie raise her hand, "There on the left side of the classroom."

"Thank you," Heidi said, before making her way over to Stephanie and sitting down.

Mrs. Miller smiled and turned back to the board, "Now, class, we were talking about the basic structure of any story, it's quite simple…."

Stephanie turned to Mary Lou, who motioned for Stephanie to talk to Heidi, who was leaning forward in her chair, entranced with what Mrs. Miller wrote on the board, her eyes wide. Stephanie let out a soft cough, making Heidi turn to her and smile brightly, making Stephanie falter when she saw that smile. Holy shit, Stephanie should become friends with this girl.

"So uh, how are you today?" Stephanie asked Heidi who smiled and said, "I am good, thank you, how about you?"

"I made it to class on time, so I call that a win," Stephanie said, making Heidi giggle softly, "So, what grade are you in?"

"Oh! I' am a Senior," Heidi said with a smile, looking up at the board, before looking back at Stephanie, "I am also 17, so, what about you, Stephanie?"

"Oh, the same," Stephanie said sitting up and looking over to Mary Lou, who smiled and encouraged the girl to continue to talk to Heidi, "Oh, well, what are your next classes, don't worry about Mrs. Miller, she's pretty chill."

"Oh, Okay, I do not know what 'chill,' means, but it does sound like a good thing," Heidi said with a smile, taking out her time card, "Here it is!"

Stephanie took a look a at the timecard, her eyes wide, "AP Calculus, AP Physics, AP English, gym, Creative writing and AP Government and two free periods, you have a lot of course work!"

"The lady in the front office said I tested out of everything but these classes," Heidi said, plucking her timecard from Stephanie's fingertips, "It should not be that much, no? I have been taught by my tutors all my life, they made sure I was well educated, 14 years of learning."

"Tutors…." Stephanie said softly, looking over to Heidi, who nodded her head, "Are you loaded?"

"Oh….Well, not really…." Heidi said, looking over to the board, "not…really…"

"Stephanie, I know you're dying to get to know the new student, but please, pay attention," Mrs. Miller said with a chuckle, making Stephanie and Heidi giggle softly and look back up at the teacher, "We don't want you both to miss the definition of a story structure."

When Mrs. Miller turned her head back to the board, Heidi turned to Stephanie and said, in a soft voice, "We are going to be good friends…I have a good feeling about this, Stephanie."

Maybe her senior year in high school wouldn't be too bad…being friends with the new girl is a start.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"That little escapist," A man said with a sigh, looking over to the man dressed in a black suit, "And I'm to assume her friend helped her with this great escape as well?"

"Yes, Sir, they've both left the area, and possibly the country," The man said bowing low and looking at the man seated behind a massive desk, "Shall I call out for a search party?"

"No, just send out the private forces, if we were to send out a missive that she's not safe and behind the walls of the palace, dubious forces will seek her out as well."

The man standing bowed low again and said, "Yes, Sir, The private forces will be out quickly," before turning on his feet and.

"Just what I need on my hands, a volatile teenager who blackmails her manny*, what am I to do with her?" The man behind the desk sighed, rubbing his temples, "Thank the stars no one knows about this…."

TBC…..

* * *

*Manny- A male nanny!

Something lighthearted and funny, nothing much serious here...yet, and even the serious parts aren't that serious...so what do you think?!

Reviews are loved, your feedback is awesome!


	2. Bad Boys

Chapter 2, enjoy!

Rating and disclaimer in chapter 1!

Warning: Bad boy Carlos! -drool-

* * *

_I Was A High School Princess_

_The Bad Boys_

"Well, Stephanie, look at it this way, all the castoffs will be ours for the picking," Mary Lou said, looking over to Stephanie who was watching the scene before her with wide eyes, "Aren't you glad we got to her first?"

"I am, but I thought that they wouldn't be this bad," Stephanie said, watching as Heidi smiled sweetly at the group of boys in front of her, "You're right, you know, we do get the castoffs!"

Stephanie leaned back against Heidi's locker, waiting for Heidi to beat the hormone fueled boys off of her. They hadn't even made it to Lunch yet and Heidi received two questions to go out on a date, four lewd looks and several offers to take her out for a 'good time.' The poor girl was beside herself, apparently she hadn't expected all of this attention.

"Oh now, it is almost noon, and I have lunch to go to with my friends," Heidi said pushing past the boys, "Now, Stephanie, Mary Lou, are you ready for lunch, I am."

Stephanie and Mary Lou watched as Heidi waved goodbye to the group and made her way over to the two girls. As the three walked down the hallway to the cafeteria, Heidi smiled and said, "Those boys were such nice fellows, goodness, they act as if they have never seen a girl before!"

"Yeah, they haven't, they were all raised in barns," Mary Lou said to Heidi, earning chuckles from the other girls, "So, Heidi, where are you from? Northwest Trenton High School rarely gets new students, unless they live on the Outskirts."

Stephanie shook her head at the way Mary Lou said, 'Outskirts.' Northwest Trenton High was surrounded by Chambersburg, or the 'Burg. The 'Burg was a large neighborhood full of 2nd and 3rd generation immigrants, ranging from Italian to Polish to Hungarian and to the in between. Stephanie and Mary Lou were the proud products of the 'Burg, growing up only two streets away from each other. They went to the same Parish and they went to the same school, from preschool all the way up to high school. They took the same dance lessons, played soccer together in the neighborhood team and got in the same trouble together. The Outskirts were the neighborhoods that surrounded Chambersburg. It was mostly made up of new families and people who didn't fit the 'Burg mold. 8 out of every ten high school students in Northwest Trenton High lived in the 'burg, so mostly everyone knew everyone, and if you did something bad, your parents were sure to find out.

"The Outskirts aren't that bad," Stephanie said shrugging her shoulders, looking over to Heidi, who nodded her head as well, "You know most of the well off to do students live there."

"Yeah, and so do those jerks," Mary Lou said, pointing over to a table, once they were in the large cafeteria, "The bad boys."

Stephanie and Heidi turned to a rowdy table and Stephanie let out a moan, hissing, "The Bad boys…stay away from them, Heidi, they're nothing but trouble."

The bad boys were a group of boys dressed in black, sitting on top of the lunch table, instead of sitting on the chairs. They were all bulky and crude sounding, leering at girls who walked by, tripping nerds who had the unfortunate choice of walking past the group, and jeering at the jocks who jeered back. They flung cafeteria food at everyone and anyone and the teachers gave them a wide girth, due to the fact that they were terrified of them.

Heidi shook her head and said, "How rude of them, they act like the gu-the boys I used to live by!"

Stephanie shook her head and said "Don't pay them any mind, come on, let's go get in the lunch line. We only have 45 minutes to eat and then make it to Gym class, isn't it great, we have the same gym class together."

"Oh, my….father packed my meal, he says I should have a balanced and nutritious meal," Heidi said with a smile, but getting in line with Stephanie and Mary Lou, "I will wait for you two, I do not know where to sit actually."

Stephanie and Mary Lou grabbed their meals of pizza and French fries and sodas, no fruits or anything green, it's not like they needed them, and led Heidi over to a lunch table. While Mary Lou and Stephanie dug into their meals, Heidi took out a plastic container and opened it to reveal a four star meal underneath the red top. Stephanie and Mary Lou looked over to Heidi's meal with wide eyes and Stephanie asked, "Heidi what kind of meal is that."

"Oh, it is nothing big, it is just chilled, seared tuna with a rice medley and some chilled asparagus," Heidi said, digging into her meal, moaning with pleasure, "So yummy."

"I'm sure it is," Stephanie said, before turning her head to hearing the bad boy table erupt with laughter, "Oh, look, its poor Albert the Clown, he should have just backed away…."

Mary Lou and Stephanie watched as Albert was zeroed in by the group. They grabbed his backpack and pushed him around. Those jerks! The two girls shook their heads as the group made fun of the poor boy. Heidi turned her head and then she said, outraged, "Well, all my stars!" standing up and slamming her hands on the table, "How dare they do that to that poor boy!"

Stephanie reached out to grab Heidi as she turned tail and made a beeline for the bad boy table, what was she doing?! Did she have a death wish?!

"Does she have a death wish?!" Mary Lou yelped as Stephanie and she got up to grab Heidi who was marching over to the table.

Stephanie and Mary Lou paused as Heidi made it up to the bad boy table, who went silent, looking at Heidi with leers. Heidi crossed her arms, gave them all a look and asked, "Why are you all picking on this poor boy?"

The cafeteria got silent as Heidi rounded on all the bad boys at the table. The group looked at Heidi before one of them stood up and walked up to her until they were nose to nose. Stephanie felt her heart stop as Heidi stood face to face with Carlos Ricardo Manoso, the leader of the Bad Boy group. Stephanie would be lying if she said that Carlos Ricardo wasn't attractive. He was a 6'1 Cuban American hunk, with milk chocolate eyes and mocha latter skin, with short black hair that was swept back in a short ponytail. He wore a pair of tight blue jeans with a short sleeved black shirt with a black jacket on. He was one of the hottest guys in the school but was one of most bad ass of them all as well, and Heidi was rounding off with him too, oh, Mary Lou and Stephanie were going to have to pray for this girl.

Heidi rose an eyebrow and looked at the man in front of her, "Well?!"

"What's it to you?" Carlos asked, his voice making all the girls shiver around him.

"Well, for one thing," Heidi said looking over at the group, "You go around picking on weaker students and it makes you look like fools and cowards! How does it feel to look like a bunch of…of…bullies! You all are not bad boys, you are all a bunch of bullies, picking on people who are smaller than you all are!"

Carlos's eyebrows rose and looked over at Heidi who was ranting and raving about self-worth and tolerance. Stephanie choose the right moment to grab Heidi and look over to Carlos saying, "I am so sorry, she's new here, she doesn't know better, please, don't hurt her, it's only her first day here, give her a pass, please?"

"I do know better, I know better than to fling food around like some kind of barbarian!" Heidi said as Stephanie and Mary Lou dragged her away, "You are all nothing but a bunch of cads and lechers! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

Once the three girls were gone, Carlos turned to his group and he smiled saying, "Interesting character, fellas..."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi smiled broadly as the black sleek BMW slid up to the curbside she was standing at. She turned to Mary Lou and Stephanie and said with a smile, "Okay, well, here is my father, I will see you all tomorrow bright and early, have a good day!"

Stephanie and Mary Lou waved goodbye to Heidi and the girl climbed into the expensive car. Heidi smiled and turned to the driver but faltered as she was given a glare. The man in the driver seat pulled off and said, as he drove, "You are going to be the death of us both! I swear to the stars, Heidi Evanston the 4th! Your father sent out a missive to the elite groups, they are going to find out where we are!"

"They will not," Heidi said, turning to the man, "Toga, when have I ever steered you wrong?!"

"You really want me to answer that question, because, I will tell you when and where!" Toga said before he sighed and rubbed his eyebrows, "This is not a good idea, I don't know why I listened to you, 'Oh yeah, Toga, let us go far, far away, I will enroll in high school, while you pretend to be my father. I am only rebelling against my father's idea of marrying me off to the highest bidder and I just want a taste of the teenage life!' Tell me what part of this plan was okay with you?!"

"All of it," Heidi said, crossing her legs and glaring at Toga, who rolled his green eyes, "Toga…do not worry, just one fast year here, and I shall return to my father, safe and harm free, with the only the memories of a fun teenaged filled year way from his over bearing ways."

"Oh, this is not going to end well for us," Toga moaned loudly, looking out the windshield, "Heidi, Heidi, Heidi, I am a young man, you sometimes drive me to drink, you make grey hairs grow in my luscious red locks and you are a thick headed woman! I woe the man who marries you! May he have the strength to deal with you!"

"I do not know why you are whining, if I were ever to get married, you would have to go with me, my dear Manny."

"Oh say it is not so…." Toga whined, looking over to Heidi, who smiled sweetly and nodded her head, "Oh….."

Heidi giggled sweetly and said, "Oh Toga, your life would be dull without me!"

"I would live a happier life…." Toga said with a frown "Come on, we still have to unpack the house we are living in, I cannot believe you choose a hovel of a house, only five bedrooms, what are we, peasants?!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Hmmm….so, my wife to be has disappeared?!" A man said, his eyes wide with horror, "Well, this can't be, I have to find her! She could be in danger! Oh, why is she such a high spirited woman, although, I love it, but damn it! Couldn't she be like a regular princess; docile, kind and sweet, and doesn't run away?!"

"Yeah…and then you would drop her like a bad fad, she's not like any other princess, she's a knock out, like you keep saying," A young woman said to the man, who leapt up from his perch, pacing the length of the room they stood in, "Well then, sir, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find her, that's what!" the man said with a crooked smile, "It just so happens that I'm friends with her Manny…he'll tell me where she is, and boom! That pretty princess will be in my arms, as malleable as putty…I cannot wait to mold her into anything I want..."

"No wonder why she ran off," the woman sighed, before the man raced off to catch his pesky princess, "What a slob…"

TBC…

* * *

Oh dear, it seems like our girls have made enemies out of the Bad boys...and more people are going to pop up! Oh how is going to fare out?

If you could take a moment of your time to leave a review, that would be great! Please, thank you!

*Manny- male nanny!


	3. Reputation to worr-oh, what reputation!

Chapter 3! Enjoy!

Rating and Disclaimer in chapter 1

Warning: None

Enjoy!

* * *

_I Was A High School Princess_

_Reputation to worr-oh, what reputation?!_

"I can't believe Heidi had the balls to face down Carlos Manoso…the baddest boy in school," Stephanie sighed as she wiped down the doughnut display case of the Tasty Pastry, "And I defended her! Oh…is this going to hurt my reputation?! Wait a minute…I need a reputation to worry about one, oh who am I kidding…I don't have anything to worry about, except maybe I have to worry about Heidi's castoffs not choosing me!"

Stephanie let out a sound before closing the glass door the doughnut display case. She loved her job at the Tasty Pastry, she worked five days a week and worked from 3 to 7 on school days and 7 in the morning to 3 in the afternoon on the weekends. It was easy work, make up boxes of doughnuts, place cakes on in the displays, it was dead easy work. Stephanie loved talking to the customers and she got all the free pastries she could eat. That's one of the large brownie points.

Stephanie let out a huff as she finished washing the cake plates that were placed in the display case. Heidi is just upsetting the balance of her high school life, and for some reason, she didn't mind it at all.

"That silly girl, luckily she's popular, or we'd all be a world of hurt, I swear if she didn't have that smi-" Stephanie started but yelped as someone coughed behind her. Stephanie turned her head and paled, seeing the school's bad boy, Carlos Manoso. Oh god! He was going to kick her ass in the middle of her job, she was going to get fired and everything and-

"I can see the smoke coming out of your ears, is everything alright?" Carlos asked, looking over to Stephanie, who blushed and crossed her arms, giving the school bad boy a glare, "So…"

"So…are you going to beat me up, here, at my job?" Stephanie asked, watching Carlos smile at her, "Well, let's get to it, I need to hurry up and clean up the store!"

"Beat you up?" Carlos asked, watching Stephanie nod her head, "Well, I'm not going to beat you, first off, you're friends with that girl, that one who stood up to me, right?"

"Right…?" Stephanie said nodding her head and looking at Carlos who inclined his head and stuffed his pants into his pockets.

"Well, tell her; she needs to do a little more than give us a glorified speech, I need to see her do something physical," Carlos said, making Stephanie blush deeply.

"Like what?!" Stephanie raged, looking at Carlos, who smirked and leaned in to look at Stephanie.

"Well….you can make up that assumption, tell that feisty friend of yours she knows where to find me." Carlos said winking at Stephanie who sputtered loudly, before walking off,"See you later, Babe."

Stephanie let out a huff and said, "The nerve of that boy! Oh, I can't stand that Carlos Manoso!"

Stephanie walked over to the door of the Tasty pastry and locked it shut. She needed to hurry up and finish cleaning, so she could go home, take a shower and sleep.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"That girl, she was feisty…I like her," Lester Santos said with a smile, looking over to his cousin, who grunted his response, before starting up his 85' Camaro, "What, are your panties still in a twist because she stood up to you?"

"No," Carlos said, turning to his cousin, "I was just thinking about her, in general, she's cute, isn't she?"

"Hell yeah she is," Lester said with a smile, looking over to his cousin, "Damn, I wish them girls at school were built like her! I would do things to her…."

"Shut up, Santos," Carlos said, looking over to his cousin as he drove out the Tasty Pastry parking lot, "What I want to know is where did she get the balls to say something like that? No one has the balls to stand up to me, to us, did you see the look she gave us all? She was angry."

"Angry sex with her must be something else, shit, that sexy woman…mmm…." Lester said with a leer, earning a punch from his cousin, "Ouch, what I do?!"

"We don't fantasize about the enemy," Carlos said with a smile, "Well, I can, but you can't (Cuz, that's not fair!) I'm the leader, I can do what I want."

"You are a horrible leader," Lester muttered, looking over to his cousin who frowned and shook his head, "So what are you going to do about it, dude?"

"We need to scare her, nothing big, but enough to shake her," Lester said tapping his chin, "I got it, I'll date her, and then drop her like a hot potato, she'll have her heart broken by me and it'll make us look more badass."

"Nah…maybe we should just rough up some punks, and get her angry, we'll see what she does then," Carlos said to his cousin, watching him deflate, "It's going to be interesting…."

Carlos looked back in his rearview mirror at the tiny bakery and smiled. The brave new girl wasn't the only person to catch his line of sight.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Toga turned his head to Heidi who was sitting neatly in the overstuffed arm chair of the house they moved in, reading a heavy looking tome. He choose this house because the neighborhood they were in was nice up and coming place that was gated and had so many amenities. If they were going to be away from the royal palace for a year, they shouldn't have to live so poorly. Toga made sure to bring lots of money, because he honestly didn't know how much it would be to live in the world. Turns out, the cost of living here was cheaper than their home, which was good because, they would need every dollar he bought to live for a whole year. Hopefully, Heidi would get her head out of the clouds and demand to go home, where everything was given to her in a heartbeat. He shook his head and asked, "Heidi, darling, are you going to get up and help me with this?!"

"No, you know princesses should not do manual labor, daddy would have your head if he caught me lifting even a tiny box, I do not see why you don't use your magic, it is not like anyone can see us through the curtains," Heidi said, looking over to her Manny, who rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, unpacking all the boxes and setting the furniture right.

"Happy?" Toga asked, sitting down across from Heidi who smiled and nodded her head, "Good, I shall get dinner started?"

"Yes," Heidi said with a smile, rubbing her stomach, "May we have some of this thing called pizza I saw at the school today, it was very interesting!"

"Really?" Toga said, walking into the kitchen of the house, "Interesting, what else are you learning in this place? I hope it is something useful to your future roles?"

"Mhmm, I learned what my size was in gym class, but I did not have to dress out, I got to sit in the bleachers and watch!" Heidi said, closing the book shut.

"That is helpful for you…." Toga sighed, before he paused hearing a soft beep from his pocket. Toga let out a sound pulling out his phone and frowned, seeing a number on the screen he didn't want to see.

Toga made his way into the pantry and closed, before answering his phone with a quick, "Yes?"

"Manny…" A young man's voice said, making Toga growl lowly, "I demand to know where you and the princess are hiding! You can't keep me from my-"

"Trenton New Jersey, Earth, please do not tell her father or else we will flee again, and the next time you call us, I will break my phone, and we will not be found," Toga said earning a sound from the man.

"Well, that was fucking easy, okay, well, see you soon," The man said before hanging up.

Toga rolled his eyes and said, "I do not know what I am thinking…" before he climbed out the pantry and walked over to Heidi who smiled and said, "Pizza, yes?!"

"Yes," Toga said, turning back into the kitchen and whispering, "Oh, my dear Princess, I apologize for what I set loose upon this town."

"I've opened Pandora's other box….ugh…."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"AH HA!" The man said, hanging his phone and looking over to the woman beside him, "They're in Trenton, on Earth! Let's do it, girl, let's go get my princess!"

"This is going to bode well," The woman said with a giggle watching the man walk around the room, "Your plans always end on a negative tone!"

"This one won't okay woman?!" the man said, looking over to the woman, "I am going to get her, I am going to get the princess! Yeah!"

"LET'S GO PACK!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Carlos Manoso came to my job and left Heidi message…oh goodness, it's so crazy, Mar," Stephanie said as she rubbed face cream on her cheeks, "How did our reputation get so tainted?"

"Tainted, Stephanie, where have you been?! We're climbing up on the social ladder!" Mary Lou said with a smile, making Stephanie frown, "Oh my god, I was in the store with my mother and the boys came up to me and I could hardly beat them off with a stick! Since Heidi's been hanging around us…we've been getting popular! Especially since she stood up to Carlos Manoso."

"Don't say that jerk's name, ugh…he had the nerve to call me Babe, that pig! I can't stand him, I hope he gets shocked by lightning!" Stephanie said before she threw herself on her bed, "Oh…I said I wanted something different, but…this is too much! Do you think we should drop Heidi? What do you think is going to happen once Joyce Barnhart swoops down on her?! Oh my god, we have to protect her from Terri, and Joyce!"

Stephanie rolled on her bed before Mary Lou coughed daintily and said, "Stephanie, it's not that bad, besides, we can handle them both, look it's ten and I have some homework to do, I'll talk to you later, okay, bye!"

Stephanie let out a sound and then hung her phone up, tossing her pillow over her head, groaning softly at her situation; her senior year was becoming something else now…

Stephanie hummed softly, pulling the pillow off her head, she turned her head to look at the bare wall and said, "Well, I did wish for it, it's how I hand it, is the difference, right?"

Right….?!

Stephanie pulled out her government work and sighed, flipping open a notebook and grabbing her text book. She not only had dances and social functions on the mind, she also had college to worry about, because her father, during dinner, had pointed out that Stephanie needed to send off those applications to the colleges she visited the summer before her senior year. Stephanie didn't know where she wanted to go, maybe Rutgers, or somewhere else…or maybe she would so the community college thing…oh, she really didn't know and her father was hoping she'd made a decision before winter break.

"So much pressure, now I have to deal with the bad boys too, oh man…."

TBC….

* * *

Well, Stephanie did ask for a change...Reviews are loved, I love the feedback!


	4. Too Much Junk

Chapter 4 Enjoy

Warning: nothing really...

rating and disclaimer in chapter 1

* * *

_I Was A High School Princess_

_Too Much...Junk_

"Stephanie, that thing was coming at me at a fast rate! Of course I ran away from it!" Heidi said sitting down on the bleachers, crossing her legs and arms, giving her friend a serious look, "That thing could have killed me!"

"It's a volleyball, Heidi," Stephanie said, picking the ball up and tossing it back to the group of students who were playing the game, "Do you know how to play volleyball?"

"No, and I do not think I want to learn anyways, too dangerous of a sport," Heidi said, sniffing, making Stephanie roll her eyes, "You go back and play, you seem to like that game, and you play it very well!"

Stephanie should know how to play the game well, she was a part of the school team. Although she wasn't captain, she was one of the best players on the team. At first she had been into gymnastics, but her mother banned her from joining, because she nearly burned down the Home Economics building. She joined the Volleyball team, because she wasn't good at tennis, nor was she good at basketball, softball, field hockey…well, you know the drift! Volleyball was surprisingly fun and she loved the girls on the team. She told the owner of the tasty pastry that she needed to work around her Volleyball practice and away games. Her mother may not like her on the team but her father said that the sport she was playing could lead to a scholarship! Practice was early in the morning on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so she could still work.

"I am on the school team," Stephanie said earning a surprise sound from Heidi, "I led the school to two state championships, which we won, by the way…."

"That is great news, wow, Stephanie, you are very good at sports," Heidi said he eyes bright, "Well then, I will go to all of your games, I was never one for sports, I spent most of my time reading and pursuing academics."

Stephanie smiled, nodding her head to agree with Heidi. The poor girl, all she did was run from everything. This was every day in gym class for the first week that Heidi's been in the class. She didn't know how to play volleyball, she didn't know how to play soccer, don't even ask Heidi to play basketball, she didn't even know how to dribble the ball. The gym teacher was at a lost as to what to do with the girl, so she told Heidi to just dress out and try, and she would get an A. The trying part was the hard part, after the first attempts, Heidi would cross her slim arms and huff away to pout.

"Come on, it's not that bad, now, let's get back in the game, I'll teach you how to volley the ball over the net, or at least to the net…" Stephanie said lifting hiding up from the bleachers, "Come on…Heidi…"

"Well, okay, but do not expect miracles from me, I hope I do not harm anyone." Heidi said, walking with Stephanie over to the net.

"Watch it!" A voice called, making Stephanie and Heidi turn to the voice. Heidi let out a squeak as a basketball flew right at her, making her duck and causing the ball to hit Stephanie in the face dead on.

"Oh my!" Heidi said looking over to Stephanie, who covered her face, her eyes watering with pain, "That evil ball hit you right in the nose, are you okay?"

"Oh shit! Hit you right dead on the nose, Cupcake." A boy said, making Stephanie groan, rolling her teary eyes.

"Cupcake…her name is not a baked good, it is Stephanie!" Heidi said, rounding on the boy, "My word, what a horrible nickname!

"It's alright Heidi, I'm fine, no blood, no broken bones, just a bit of pain, but that's it," Stephanie said, waving Heidi away, "Hello Joe."

Joe Morelli was what you consider a jock and a ladies man. He was a 6'2 Italian stallion with rugged looks, brown hair and brown eyes. He had just turned 18 and all the ladies wanted him. He was a linebacker for the football team. He was also Stephanie's ex-boyfriend. They had dated for a while, back when they were in 10th grade, but Stephanie caught him with Joyce in the bathroom stall of Pino's, Joyce was on her knees and Joe was getting the best head of his life, (That's what the man was saying as Joyce was on her knees.) Needless to say, Stephanie broke up with him and Joe didn't like that, he was always trying to 'seduce,' his cupcake back to him. It wasn't working.

"So cupcake, is this the new girl that everyone has been talking about," Joe said, looking Heidi up and down, a smile on his face, "Hello, doll, the name's Joe Mor-"

"Did he just call me doll?" Heidi asked Stephanie, who nodded her head, looking over to Joe, "Oh…that will not do."

"Well then, I'll just call you cupcake number 2," Joe said with a smile, making Heidi glare at him, "You should feel honored that I've given you this nickname, I don't give it to any girl, you know…."

"I'm sure you've given it to Joyce as she was blowing you in the bathroom stall," Stephanie said, glaring at Joe, who gave her a leer.

"I do not know what this blowing is, but it sounds like a bad thing!" Heidi said, glaring at Joe, who leered at her as well, "I do know, however, that women do not appreciate a man looking at them like a starved dog would a five course meal….come along, Stephanie, we should keep fair away from this man, he is like that other man, a barbarian, I swear, what is the problem with this school? Nothing but barbarians, all over the place!"

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders and walked beside Heidi, who was fuming and muttering darkly, "You know, you sure do speak properly, did you get etiquette lessons?"

"Oh, well, this was instilled in me as a young child, father said that his daughter would not go around and yell slang and obscenities like an uncivilized urchin who lives on the street," Heidi said as they walked over to the volleyball area, "So, yes, for 14 years I had etiquette lessons, I know how to sit properly, how to eat properly and most of all, how to converse properly, 'articulation of your words', my teacher used to say, 'is the key to any conversation.'"

"Your father sounds like my mother," Stephanie said helping Heidi get into a stance so she could volley the ball, "A bit more hardcore though, she wants me to become a 'Burg housewife, have 2 kids and cook and clean, the whole nine yards."

"Oh dear, that sounds so dreadful," Heidi said watching as Stephanie poised to throw the ball to her, "Uh, what are you doing?"

"You're going to hit the ball with your hands, now get in position, I promise I won't hit your face!" Stephanie said with a smile.

Heidi let out a scream and ran away from Stephanie as she tossed the ball to her. Stephanie shook her head and said, "What am I going to do with you?"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Carlos let out a sigh as the history teacher in front of him droned on about a stupid war that occurred 400 years ago, who cares, it happened a long time ago and the world is still going to spin. He could see his Papi now, crossing his arms and frowning deeply and saying, "Ricardo, why do you still hang out with those hoodlums, you should work in the bodega and you help your mother and sisters at home, you need to stop going out all night and doing criminal activities!"

Of course he worked in the family bodega, when he was grounded, and of course he helped out his mother and sisters, his sisters especially when they blackmailed him. It wasn't as if the things they did were that criminal, vandalizing, a little theft, but nothing too big, his group had standards, and they stuck to it; nothing that could put them away for more than a year. Those were good standards.

Carlos looked down at the playboy magazine that was tucked away in his notebook. Oh ho, Ms. October was looking pretty fine this year. Just like those two girls from the other day. Mmmm…what are their names again….? Who cares…they were fine as-

"Class, today, we have a new student joining the class today, please welcome Mr. Diesel-uh.."

"It's just Diesel, no last name," The new student said, making Carlos look up from his skin magazine, "So, uh, I can sit anywhere, right? Cool."

Diesel brushed by the teacher and made his was over to the empty desk beside Carlos, who rolled his eyes went back to reading his magazine. Diesel settled back in his chair and then looked over to Carlos, leaning over to read his magazine, "Ms. October is looking real fine this year, shit, look at those tits!"

Carlos looked over to Diesel and gave him a look. Typical white boy, with his blond hair and baby blue eyes. He was broad shoulder and built, wearing a pair of tattered jeans and a long sleeved red flannel shirt with steel toed boots.

"Too bad they're not real, I prefer my women to have natural large tits. You know, certified made by Mother Nature herself," Diesel said, before turning back to the teacher.

"I'm sure you do," Carlos said making Diesel nod his head. Typical white boy…

"Say," Diesel said looking over to Carlos, "This place blows, you wanna 86 history for nerds and go do something else?"

"Like what, white boy?" Carlos asked, making Diesel smirk.

"I got some Yukon Gold, if you know what I mean," Diesel said with a smile, leaning back some more, "I'm sure a fine fellow such as yourself knows what I mean…"

Maybe not so much a typical white boy, "Alright, let's get out of here, want me to bring Ms. October?"

"Is the sky blue?!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Oh girls, what are you two doing tomorrow?" Heidi asked, walking in front of Stephanie and Mary Lou, making her way to the student drop off area, "Father said I can invite you two over all day long! I told him about you both and he said that I needed to invite you over so he can properly meet you both."

"That sounds great Heidi," Mary Lou said, looking over to Stephanie who looked deep in thought, "Well, Steph, how about it?"

"Sounds like a plan, the shop is going to be closed, Mrs. Peters decided she wanted the walls to be re-painted, again, apparently the pea green she choose, is scaring off the customers, it's all in her head, you know," Stephanie said, shrugging her shoulders, "I don't have a game that day, so….yeah, I'll join you Heidi!"

Heidi beamed happily and said, "Oh good, you two should come over early, Father is making a huge breakfast and I kno-"

"Hey now guys, come on, give that back!" A voice said in front of the girls, "I worked hard on that, come on!"

Heidi yelped as a girl came up to her and grabbed her arm, saying, "Come on, new girl, I saw you stand up to those bad boys on Monday, go do it again, they're picking on poor Albert again!"

"Oh my goodness…" Heidi said as she was led over to a circle of teenagers with Carlos in circle, tossing something up in the air.

"Now Heidi, maybe you should just leave them alone this time," Stephanie suggested watching Heidi walk into the circle, "Or maybe, you can ignore me and go on and confront him, you know, that's a good idea too…"

"Do you really think that's a good-" Mary Lou started, but Stephanie rounded on her and yelped, "Mary Lou! I was being sarcastic! Didn't we go over that in Creative Writing class?!"

"I vaguely remember…." Mary Lou drifted out, making Stephanie groan and whimper, "Am I the only sane one here?"

Stephanie looked up once the crowd noise went dead. She looked over and saw that Heidi was standing head to head with Carlos, who had a crooked smile on his face, holding what appeared to be a clay model of the human eye…gross.

"Give it back," Heidi demanded, crossing her arms and glaring at the man in front of her, "You barbaric demented-"

"Make me," Carlos said with a smile, looking down at Heidi who gave him a look, "Come on, princess, make me."

Stephanie covered her eyes, with growing horror, she didn't want to see Heidi make a fool of herself, there goes Heidi's pristine image, she was going down so-

Stephanie looked up, hearing a very male yelp and saw that Heidi had grabbed Carlos by his crotch and squeezed it tightly, making him pale and wince in pain. Heidi pushed Carlos back by his crotch until he was pressed up against the brick building of the school. Heidi leaned up, getting up to her tippy toes so she could whisper in Carlos's ear. The group around them watched as Carlos slowly lowered the clay model and say, "Here, Clown, I'm sorry for taking your item, I swear I will never do it again…."

Carlos yelped as Heidi squeezed him again and then he wheezed, "I mean, I will never terrorize you, in anyway ever again! Okay! Let my boys go! Shit!"

Heidi smiled and let go of Carlos saying, "See, was that too hard, now I hope we do not need to have this conversation-"

"Hey!" Heidi yelped as strong arms wrapped around her waist and tossed her over a broad shoulder, "It's not nice to grab a man's junk!"

Heidi turned her head away from red flannel and exclaimed, "Put me down, you Barbarian! I swear, is this how all the males treat the girls in this establishment?"

"Well, you can't go around grabbing a man's junk, that's just bad mojo!" The person holding Heidi chuckled, placing her back on the ground, "Now are we not going to grab private parts again?"

Heidi gave the person a pointed look and said, "You better watch out, Mister, or else I will grab your….junk!" before turning tail and walking away from the circle of people, "And you, Mister Bad Boy, You better not bully poor Albert again or I will do more than grab your junk!"

Heidi waked over to Stephanie and Mary Lou and said, "Well, I should be leaving, I would not want to get into any trouble."

Mary Lou looked over to Stephanie who looked over to Carlos who was talking to the tall blond kid in flannel. Carlos choose the moment to look over at her and smiled, giving her a small wink. Stephanie blushed and said, "So," looking over to Heidi, "What did you whisper to him while you grabbed his…Junk?'

"I told him that if he did not want me to rip it off, he should stop bothering the poor soul," Heidi said walking over to the waiting BMW, "Luckily my father saw fit to train me in the art of self-defense."

"Wait, you know self-defense but you don't know how to dribble a ball?!" Stephanie asked Heidi who nodded her head, "But..but…how?!"

"Well, in self-defense, I did not have to worry about balls flying to my face!" Heidi said before she climbed into her father's car, "Have a good night, girls, see you early in the morning for a feast!"

Stephanie shook her head to Mary Lou and said, "I don't get it, I just don't get it…."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel smiled softly looking over at the trio of girls, a smile on his face. That girl, the one who had the balls to grab Carlos's balls, she was a hell of a woman. If he could pick any girl to be his missing princess, he'd choose her.

It's such a damn shame that he never got to meet the missing princess, he had heard stories about her, and of course her father choose him, out of a lot of men, but, he hadn't even seen an image of her. Maybe that's why his assistant told him that this plan was doomed, he needed a face. Hell, he didn't even know what the Manny looked like, all he had were the numbers given to him.

"My ego's been crushed," Carlos said as they walked over to student parking, "That girl…she has balls of steel, I think I'll just stay away from her. Her friend...Stephanie…now, she seems more tamed, I bet she'd be a lot of fun."

"Okay man, let's go get you some ice and sit you down somewhere you can rest your bruised junk and ego," Diesel said with a chuckle.

TBC…

* * *

Carlos is wise to stay away from her, lol! Poor Stephanie, she's going to have her hands full.

If you can, please take a hot minute to leave a review, your feedback is awesome!


	5. Bethany and Dickie

Chapter 5! Enjoy!

Warnings: None at the moment

Rating and Disclaimer in chapter one!

ENJOY!

* * *

_I Was A High School Princess_

_Bethany And Dickie_

"Holy shit, you have to get through a gate to get to Heidi's place, pretty swanky for the Outskirt," Mary Lou commented once they got through the gated entrance into the pristine neighborhood that Heidi lived in, "But then again, the girl took etiquette classes, that must mean money."

Stephanie's mother put her in etiquette classes and they certainly weren't the richest family in the 'Burg. Mary Lou was right, Heidi must be loaded to live in this area, and Stephanie knew that the children of doctors and lawyers lived in this area, maybe in this prestigious neighborhood. The neighborhood was only about ten minutes from Stephanie's house in the 'Burg, and each mansion like house sat upon a vast amount of land that was taken care of by professionals, not neighborhood children looking for a quick 20 bucks. Silver and black luxury cars sat in driveways, all shiny and new and many of the houses were surrounded by flowers and trees that were tastefully picked out and planted by professionals. Those 500 dollars ivory rose bushes weren't pick out of your local nursery. It made Stephanie stick her tongue out. If she ever got rich, she didn't want to flaunt it like these people did.

Apparently, Heidi was no exception to the neighborhood. The house she lived in was situated at the end of a cul-de-sac with a moderately length driveway going up to a large whitewashed house that was three stories tall with a wraparound porch and garden in the back. A Shiny BMW sat in an open garage and so did Heidi who was sitting on the stairs inside the garage, cradling something close to her body.

Stephanie pulled her car up behind the open garage door and got out, along with Mary Lou saying, "Hey Heidi! We're here for breakfast!"

"Oh this is wonderful!" Heidi said with a smile, getting up and walking over to Stephanie and Mary Lou, "And look at what I found this morning, it is my new friend, though Daddy is a bit angry, he does not mind."

Heidi held something up and Mary Lou and Stephanie awed at the sight of a tiny kitten, which sat in the palm of Heidi's hands. It was pure white with deep blue eyes and it was mewing pitifully, trying to cuddle back into Heidi's chest. Heidi smiled proudly and said, "I named her Io, is she not just the most precious thing in the world? Come in girls, Daddy is still making breakfast."

Heidi and Mary Lou shook their heads, before following Heidi into the mudroom, before entering a lavish kitchen, where a man stood in front of the stove flipping French toast. Stephanie had to do a double take, looking to the man and then to Heidi, who was placing the kitten inside a towel lined basket.

"Is this Mr. Evanston?" Stephanie asked Heidi earning a head nod, "Uh…hello Mr. Evanston."

"Hello ladies, I have heard so much about you both from Heidi, you made quite the impression, she talks about you both all the time," Mr. Evanston said with a wink, "Which is a good thing, she is such a quiet child."

Stephanie never truly saw Heidi's father when he came to get her, the BMW window's were tinted dark and you couldn't look into it, which might be a little illegal. Now that she saw him, he looked a bit…white. He was tall with a slight built, with short dark red hair that was cut into a messy style. He had dark green eyes that were set in a handsome face that had a few freckles here and there. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a polo shirt and was barefooted in front of the stove.

Stephanie looked over to Heidi and then back to Mr. Evanston, before shrugging her shoulders and sitting down at the breakfast bar with Heidi and Mary Lou.

"So, after breakfast, what are you ladies planning to do?" Mr. Evanston asked, placing food on the breakfast bar, "I hope it is nothing too destructive…"

"Oh, I was going to take Heidi to the mall," Stephanie said with a smile, looking over to Heidi who was engrossed with her meal, "Mary Lou and I are going to shop for some new clothes."

"Mall?" Heidi said, looking up, "What is this place called a mall?"

Mr. Evanston rolled his eyes as Stephanie and Mary Lou rounded on Heidi who blinked. Stephanie grabbed Heidi's hand and said, "You poor soul, that's it, after we eat this good food, we're heading to the mall!"

"Okay, I will give you some spending money," Mr. Evanston said, rubbing Heidi's shoulder, "I hope you will behave, right?"

"I will, Daddy," Heidi said sweetly, batting her eyes, making Stephanie roll her eyes. Mr. Evanston wouldn't be too happy to hear about how Heidi grabbed a boy by his balls.

"Well we better hurry up and finish," Mary Lou said, looking over to the two girls, "That sale at the clothing store starts today!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel had to admit, being a part of Carlos's gang was awesome, hell, being bad was awesome! Skipping classes, and smoking pot, which he happened to love to do before he started posing as a high school student, was a breath of fresh air. As a ruler, he had to sit stiffly, make choices and he never really did have any fun. He had to wear stiff and uncomfortable clothing and he had to talk proper when dealing with other rulers. Fuck that shit, being a 'human' was awesome! Carlos and his friends made it even more awesome. Of course a few of his buddies didn't trust him yet, due to his white bread background, they did like his attitude and his thirst for trouble, which was what they were doing now, at the Trenton mall.

"Now this is new flannel shirt is going to look good on me," Diesel said, slipping the flannel shirt from underneath the one he was wearing, "And I got it on sale too, 100 percent off."

"Damn, white boy, you could have stolen something else," Lester said, rubbing his shoulders with Diesel, who tossed his old shirt off and pulled his 'new' one on, "I bet that shirt cost 15 bucks."

"I was going to buy it, but that bitch decided to throw me an attitude," Diesel said, sitting on top of bench and looking around, "So, chaps, who are we going to terrorize today?"

"Did you see that piece of shit Dick Orr?" Carlos asked, leaning against the mall railing, "You know the Yale bound bastard that calls us what is it, oh yeah, 'wet backs' he went into that clothing store over there, why don't we pay him a visit."

"Oh, this sounds fun," Diesel said sliding off the bench and following Lester and Carlos into the clothes store.

Dick Orr, or Dickie Orr, was the son of a local politician, and was a spoiled rich kid who got kicked out of private school and had to go to public school. He was had black hair and blue eyes and thought he was the answer to every woman…yeah fucking right. There stood the Dick, scooping out the area and looking for some girl to woo.

Carlos turned to the two he was with and said, "He looks like some kind of predator, we should do this store a favor and kick him-"

"Oh look," Lester said with a leer, "It's the girl who grabbed your junk, Carlos."

Carlos turned his head quickly and indeed saw the junk grabber with the other two girls she hung out with. The curly haired girl was looking extra sexy today in a soft looking t-shirt and a pair of tight jeans. Forget about the groin grabber, he wanted the sexy brown haired girl, he couldn't remember her name, but it seem to be at the tip of his tongue.

"Oh Stephanie, look at this skirt, if Daddy saw me in this, he would throw a fit," the junk grabber said said holding up a mirco mini skirt.

Oh, it was Stephanie…what a lovely name, he wouldn't forget her name…again. Carlos smiled in Stephanie's direction and said, "Sorry guys, I have a fine woman to woo…." Walking over to Stephanie, who spotted him and was now making a bee line away from him.

"Well, it's just you and me, Diesel," Lester said, but frowned as Diesel was walking away to get close to the junk grabber, "Okay…it's just me, no, I don't feel left out, no I don't…."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Oh great, of all the places," Stephanie said as Carlos walked up to her, "Damn it, escape route, why did you end in the panty sections?!"

"Babe, are you telling me something?" Carlos asked, walking up to Stephanie and smiling at her, "Cuz…I can make it come true."

Stephanie let out a choking sound as Carlos held up a pair of red lacy panties, "You would look good in these, Babe," Carlos purred, stuffing them into Stephanie's jean pocket, "And when you wear them, you should show me when you do."

Stephanie let out a yelp swung her hand up and smacked Carlos in the face, exclaiming, "You are a dirty boy, Carlos!" Taking off once she finished smacking him, "Don't you ever come near me again!"

"Babe, chasing you is half the fun," Carlos leered a red hand print on his face, "I'll see you soon…"

"No you won't!" Stephanie said, before she found her way out the store, breathing deeply.

Holy shit….she just slapped Carlos Manoso, the baddest boy in school and he openly admitted that he was after her. She didn't know if she should be scared or excited.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi let out a sigh, picking up another small skirt, she loved this mall thing, but the clothing was a bit ridiculous, goodness if her Manny and Father saw her in this, she'd be locked away in a high tower! Heidi placed the skirt back on the rack and reached out to grab a pink sweater, but a hand grabbed her wrist and she was turned around to look up into a pair of murky blue eyes. Heidi let out a sound and said, "Pardon me, sir, but could you let go of my person, I am trying to shop here."

"I couldn't help but grab it, it's attached to a pretty girl, who doesn't know what she's missing out on," the boy holding Heidi's wrist said, making Heidi frown and look around for Stephanie, "I can't help but say, I've never seen you around here, are you new?"

"Yes," Heidi said before she snatched her hand away from the boy's grip, "I am, but that is none of your concern. Pardon me, I should be leav-"

"Dickie Orr Is the name, nice to meet you madam," The boy said, grabbing Heidi's hand and kissing the back of it, making Heidi squirm and try to pull away from him, "Though the pleasure is all yours."

"You remind me of a snake covered in oil," Heidi deadpanned snatching her hand away again, "Now, pardon me, I have to be leaving."

"Now, it's not everyday that you're in the presence of yours truly," Dickie said grabbing Heidi who began to struggle in his arms, "Now, my father is on the city board, he can make things happen, and I'll tell you what, I always get what I want, and right now, sugar lips I want y-"

"Hey, buddy," A boy said, pulling Heidi out of Dickie's grasp, "Lay off my woman, I take it you go around poaching on every living thing that has a vagina, I can tell!"

Heidi turned her head to see the same blond haired boy beside her. The same one that had tossed her over their shoulder. Heidi opened her mouth to retort but the boy smiled down at her sweetly and said, "I was worried, sweetheart, I saw this barbarian accost you and thought you needed my help."

Heidi pouted up at the blond boy and whimpered, "He kissed my hand," holding up the limp appendage.

"Oh dear," the blond boy said, grabbing it and rubbing it gently, "There, I hope it's all better now, yes?"

"It is, thank you," Heidi said as the boy wrapped an arm around her waist, "I wish to leave now, thank you."

"Smell ya later, barbarian," the blond man said with a smile, leading Heidi out of the store.

"Oh thank you very much, that louse would not take no for an answer!" Heidi said turning to the blond boy who shrugged his shoulder, "Thank you…uh…what is your name?"

"Diesel, just Diesel," the blond boy said with a smile, looking Heidi over, "You better watch it, little lady, or else those men will be all over you like a flies on honey, I'll just-"

"There you are Heidi!" Stephanie said, walking up to her with Mary Lou, "I was worried you got lost, but you're not, and you're with someone hot…hello….Mr. Hotness."

"Ladies," Diesel said with a wink, before he squeezed Heidi's waist and said, "Well, I guess I'll be leaving, Carlos must be around here somewhere."

Heidi waved goodbye to Diesel and said, "Goodbye Diesel Just Diesel! That boy has such a funny name, Diesel Just Diesel."

"Oh, that's that new kid that hangs around with the bad boys, well, never mind him, Heidi, he's bad mojo, come on, let's go get some food and buy shoes," Stephanie said, leading Heidi over to the escalators.

"I still can not believe someone would name that poor child; Diesel Just Diesel."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"I like your junk grabber, Carlos," Diesel confessed, as he took a long gulp from the stolen booze that they took from the local liquor store, "She's a little bit on the naïve side, but that just makes it all better, I should start dating her."

"Good luck, don't come whining to me once she has your manhood in her claws," Carlos said taking a gulp himself, "As for me, I'll take the sexy curly brown haired girl…if only I can remember her name, what's her name again?"

"I think it was Bethany, yeah! Bethany!" Lester said, earning a head nod from Diesel, "You should send her a box of candy with condoms in it, you know…sex and candy, always a good combination…."

"Do you think she'd go for that type, I mean, she doesn't look like the type, she did slap Carlos," Diesel commented, sitting up, "maybe you should use that idea later on…you should be all nice and shit, show her that you have a soft heart underneath your hard shell."

"I can do that, I'll send Bethany a bunch of flowers and shit," Carlos said, looking over to Diesel, who nodded his head in agreement, "Guys, you're all going to help me woo Bethany Plum, the sexiest on groin grabbing chick around."

"I'll be behind 100 per-" Diesel started but the sound of a car stopping in front of the group had him turning and watching, with a groan as the door to a black Jaguar opened and out came-

"You!" A blond woman said, pointing to Diesel, "Get in this car, right now! We are going home! Do you know how hard it was to find you?! You don't carry a phone and when you do carry one, you point blank ignore it! Get in this car, it's almost 6PM, I have dinner ready!"

"Aw shit, Gina, come on, I'm with my gang!" Diesel argued as the blond woman grabbed his ear, "Ouch! Okay, let's go, sorry guys, I have to go!

Once Diesel was gone, Lester turned to Carlos and asked, "Who was that sexy lady?"

Carlos shrugged his shoulders and said, "No clue, dude, we'll ask Diesel when he hangs out with us tomorrow."

"Oh yes, we do have to ask…" Lester leered

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Stephanie," Helen Plum said, looking over the perfectly cooked pot roast that sat on the dining room table, "How was your time at your friend's house?"

"Oh it was great, Heidi lives in this huge house, and her father is a great cook, we watched some TV, before leaving to go to the mall," Stephanie said, sipping her drink, "We might hang out again next week-"

"You should invite her over, it's only polite that you do," Helen Plum said, making Stephanie groan, "I would love to meet this child, I heard so much about her, right Frank?"

Frank looked over to his daughter and then his wife before saying, "That's a really good idea, I would love to meet your friend, invite her over Friday night, I know you don't have work or practice, I'm sure she wouldn't mind, by the way you speak about her, she'd love to come and see us."

Stephanie looked down at her half empty plate and said, "Alright, I guess, I'm sure she'd love to meet you both."

Stephanie shook her head slightly, before thinking, 'Oh god, she's going to meet my crazy family!'

TBC…..

* * *

I wonder how that's going to bode for Stephanie, and as for Carlos, maybe he should find out what Stephanie's name is...

Please take a moment of your time to leave a review, Please? Thank you!


	6. Be Still Those Beating Heart!

Chapter 6. Enjoy!

Warning: Mild drug use

Rating and Disclaimer in chapter 1

Enjoy!

* * *

_I Was A High School Princess_

_Be Still those beating Hearts!_

"Of course I will go over to your place for dinner Friday, Stephanie, you are so thoughtful to invite me over!" Heidi said, before turning her head to look at what the Mrs. Miller wrote on the board, "I would love to me your family!"

"Oh, you're very excited about this," Stephanie said leaning back in her seat, watching Heidi nod quickly, "Uh…why?"

"Well, It is safe to assume to that since these are the people whom spent their time raising you and nurturing your gifts, they are as great a person as you are," Heidi said, matter of factually

"Oh…did I ever tell you that when I was 7 I jumped off the garage room," Stephanie asked, earning a head shake, "Well I did, and my parents taught me to never jump off a roof, I broke my arm because of that tumble."

"Oh," Heidi said shrugging her shoulders, "Well, you had quite the imagination as a child, so who am I to judge you because of that?"

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders and opened her mouth to reply but paused, hearing a soft, "Meow!"

Stephanie looked around quickly and then over to Heidi, who looked down at her paper, suddenly interested in story conflicts. Stephanie leaned up against Heidi and asked, "What made that noise"

"I have no idea," Heidi said, quickly jotting something down, "It must be in your head, Stephanie."

"Heidi…." Stephanie yelped, seeing something move in the girl's dress pocket, "Did you bring your kitten to school?!"

Heidi let out sound and watched as Io's head pop out of her dress pocket. Heidi poked Io's nose and said, "You need to be silent Io, you will get us both kicked out."

"Why did you bring your kitten to school?!" Stephanie asked, watching Heidi pull Io from her pocket and cuddle her, "You're going to get kicked out!"

"I am not!" Heidi said softy, nuzzling a purring kitten, "Daddy said he had to go out today, and he did not want to leave her alone, so I offered to take her to school with me, she is so quiet, except when she is hungry, so it must be time to feed her."

Heidi dived into her large tote bag and pulled out a small baggie full of kitten food. Stephanie shook her head, and watched as the kitten ate on top of the desk. No one seemed to notice the kitten, or the sound of her eating loudly. After drinking some water, Io was nestled back in Heidi's pocket, fast asleep and no one was none the wiser that Heidi had a cat in her pocket.

"I cannot leave my baby alone at home, who would feed her?!" Heidi sputtered with outrage.

"You could have left her there with a bowl full of food and some water, she would have been fine," Stephanie said,watching Heidi's eyes blink owlishly, as Stephanie's word settled in her brain.

"Oh….yes, I could have done that, oh well, it is too late now, Io is here and she is here to stay, at least for the day!" Heidi said, just as the bell rang, "Oh! Time to go to AP Physics, today, we are learning about inertia!"

Heidi patted her dress pocket and said, "Do you hear that Io, we are going to learn how to equate inertia today!"

Stephanie put her notebook in her bag, saying, "Heidi, you're going to fit in nicely with my family…"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"You are a king, and as such, you need to keep acting like one!" Diesel rolled his eyes, watching as Gina, his assistant, paced the length of the living room that resided in the house they lived in, "You can't go out causing trouble and mayhem! You were sitting with a bunch of 17 year olds, drinking stolen alcohol!"

"And….your point is?" Diesel asked, airily, looking over to Gina, who sputtered and pulled at her short blond hair.

"You're 25 in human years, go out and buy some for yourself!" Gina raged before she sighed and said, "Besides, why a high school?!"

"Well, because…the princess is like a teenager, right, so why not a high school?!" Diesel asked before he got up from the couch saying, "Oi, it's about time I headed off to school, smell ya later, Gina!"

"It's 11 in the afternoon and now you want to go off to school?!" Gina moaned , covering her face, "Give me the strength to deal with this idiot…"

Diesel arrived at school at 11:15, bypassed the tardy office and made his way over to the hangout spot that Carlos and the gang claimed; the broiler room that was downstairs in the school's basement.

"Sup fellas," Diesel greeted, looking at the group of boys, "How was class this morning?"

"Uneventful," Lester said, looking over to Carlos, who was putting the finishing touches to a brightly wrapped gift, "Though, Rico Suave here has started the wooing process. It's official, he's going to try to win Emily's heart."

"That is her name, right?" Carlos asked, looking over to Diesel and Lester, who shrugged their shoulders, "To my Babe, Emily Plum, maybe it could be me in your arms, instead of this gift."

Carlos loked down at the lumpy package and said, "I swear, Emily might not be her name, but it's the thought that counts, so, guys, let's go jimmy her locker open and put this in it."

"Okay, but first, we need a little smoke courage," Diesel said, taking out a glass pipe, "I just happened to get my hand on some kushy kush," holding up a little baggie, "We should get a little high, you know, before we make fools of ourselves."

"Good idea," Lester said, as Diesel lit the glass pipe and inhaled, "I can't ruin my image sober, you hitting this, Carlos man?"

"Nah, I'll wait until after I see Emily's face, I can get high off her smile," Carlos said, holding up the package "Come on fellas!"

"I thought her name was Bethany," Diesel coughed out in between rounds of smoke, "Or maybe Megan…"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Heidi, in gym we're playing dodge ball today, I think you can handle the game, I mean, after all, it is dodge ball, you just try not to get hit, okay?" Stephanie asked Heidi, as they walked over to Stephanie's locker.

"I do not know why you have to worry all the time," Heidi said stoking Io's head, "I mean, it is not like I will be dressing out anyways, I am going outside so Io can get some air and walk around, and before you claim I am skipping class, the gym coach said I could, all I had to do was shed some tears and she was like putty in my hands, I swear, I am not a good girl all the time, Stephanie."

"I can see that," Stephanie said, opening her locker and yelping as something wrapped in bright pink paper fell on her head, "now, how in the hell did this get in my locker?"

"Oh look it," Heidi said, picking up a card, "Apparently, it is from a suitor, oh how terribly romantic! It reads: To my Babe, Emily Plum, maybe it could be me in your arms instead of this gift."

Stephanie rolled her eyes and unwrapped the gift to reveal a pink octopus. That damned Carlos, it had been about five days since that event in the mall in which Carlos trapped her, hit on her and stuffed stolen panties in her jeans. She had a hell of a time explaining to her mother about the lacy panties. She didn't throw them away, oh no, they were cute, she just stuffed them in her underwear drawer, beside her not so cute granny panties and boy shorts.

"Oh how adorable!" Heidi cooed, as Stephanie held up a stuffed octopus, "It is so….pink!"

"He is such a jackass," Stephanie seethed softly, before placing the stuffed pink octopus in her locker, "First he stuff stolen merchandise in my pockets and now this…he can't even remember my name!"

Stephanie rounded on her feet and exclaimed, "My name is Stephanie! How are you going to pursue me if you don't even know my name! You're a jackass, Carlos Manoso!"

"Oh, thanks for telling me," Stephanie felt her eyebrow twitch, as Carlos appeared beside her, a smirk on his face, "I won't forget it, Babe, better head off to class, the bell is about to ring."

"Just count to three, Stephanie," Stephanie mumbled to herself, walking away from a waving Carlos, "Count to three and walk away."

"Oh that is such a good thing," Heidi commented, walking up beside Stephanie, Io back in her dress pocket, "He is not bothering other students and he is pursuing you, such a good thing!"

"It's not a good thing, Heidi!" Stephanie whined, looking over to the girl who nodded her head, "Heidi, he's trying to date me! What am I supposed to do?!"

"I do not know, I have never been in your situation, I have never had young men try to court me," Heidi said with a flush, "Father kept me far away from them, so I am lost in this category."

"Oh," Stephanie said as Heidi walked over to the door that led to the courtyard that was beside the gym, "See you in 90 minutes, Heidi!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi let out a sigh and leaning back against the large oak tree that sat in the middle of the school's courtyard. The leaves on it were starting to turn and it reminded Heidi that soon, Fall would be here. Heidi loved this place, she loved the fact that she was almost free to do whatever she wanted. She had friends, and she wasn't locked away in a lavish cage deep in the heart of some Palace. For once, she didn't feel like a princess, she felt like a normal teenage girl…well, apart from the fact that she wasn't the same as every other human teenager, it was best to keep that to herself.

"Now there's a sight to see, a pretty kitten and the pretty kitten's owner." A voice said, making Heidi look up from her musing, "You do know that it's class time and that you should be in class right now."

Heidi nodded her head softly looking up at a handsome man with windswept grey hair and eyes of a pale yellow. He wasn't old, no, he looked young, maybe in his early 30's late-late 20's. He was tall, wearing a soft black suit that showed off the sturdy frame he had. His full lips curled up into a smile and he asked, "I hope you also know that kittens aren't allowed on campus?"

"Oh please, Io would not distract anyone!" Heidi protested, standing up and walking over to the man, "And the reason why I am out here is because the gym coach said I could, I am having a terrible time in gym and-"

"It's alright, I'll let you off the hook for now," The man said, making Heidi sigh with relief, "Though I can't be doing this all the time, you'll have to bite the bullet and dress out for gym, or you could try a team sport."

"Oh, I am no good with sports," Heidi said, flushing as the man chuckled and placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"There is something out there for you, I'm not too worried about you and sports," The man said, before he dropped his hand and said, "That sport of yours will find you soon, but for now, enjoy thi perfect weather, and watch over your kitten, alright?"

"Yes, I will," Heidi said breathlessly as the man flashed her a dazzling smile before walking off, "May I ask you question; Are you a teacher here?"

The man turned to Heidi and gave her a wink before saying, "I might be, enjoy your day, Ms. Evanston."

When the grey haired man was gone, Heidi slid down into soft grass and wondered out loud, "Why is my heart beating so fast and why do I feel so…breathless?!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Oh hey," Lester said to Diesel, sitting up to look at the boy, "I meant to ask you a question, who was that hot woman that picked you up from the mall on Saturday?"

"Oh, that was my…sister," Diesel said s he inhaled deeply from his glass pipe, "Jeanne Ellen, why do you want to know?"

"She's hot, your sister is hot, I would not mind going to bed with her," Lester said, as Diesel choked on the smoke he inhaled.

Diesel coughed a couple times, before saying, in a tight voice, 'Good luck, you can try, she's nothing but claws and fangs, you have my blessings!"

"Aw yeah!" Lester said, pumping his fist and turning to Carlos, who was sitting in the back of his car, staring outside with a love struck expression on his face, "Carlos, dude, please, don't hurt me when I say this, I'm only saying this because I'm concerned as a friend, but, I think you're in love."

"I am, shit," Carlos said with a smile, "That girl, I am in love with her….what's her name again?"

"Man," Diesel said, coughing loudly as he inhaled deeply, "You need to find this out, for now, we'll call her Mary Ann."

"Mary Ann Plum," Carlos sighed, making Diesel and Lester shake their heads, "I am in love with her."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Mmm, this is the most tastiest pastry I have ever eaten before," Heidi moaned as she sat at a little table in the Tasty Pastry, eating her way through a box of Boston crème doughnut, "Oh my, so yummy, why did you not tell me these things existed?!"

"I wouldn't have if I had known what kind of reaction you'd have," Stephanie said as Heidi finished the box, "You want some more? We made too much this morning, and Mrs. Peters said to give out samples, I'm sure she won't mind that all the samples go to you."

"I am sure she does not mind," Heidi said finishing the rest of the pastries, "Oh, so….I met a man in the school courtyard, he was quite handsome, with grey hair and yellow eyes that were the color of soft hay, he was ever so-"

"Principal Douglass," Stephanie said looking up from counting inventory, "Yeah, he's pretty hot, too bad he rarely leaves his office, he always has the Vice Principals out doing his dirty work. Wonder what he was doing?"

Heidi smiled softly and whispered, "Principal Douglass," placing a hand on her chest to feel her beating heart, her eyelashes fluttering, "Such a handsome man…."

What was this feeling that made Heidi feel this way?

TBC…..

* * *

(Hmm, well, it seems a couple of people have been bitten by a certain bug! How will this bode for them?)

If you could do a humble girl a favor and leave a review, that would be wonderful Please? Thank you!

***OH HEY! i was thinking about doing a Stephanie Plum fic fest for this long and old winter, you should PM or email me if your interested. My Email is Smallb09 Yahoo . Com*****


	7. Severe Mouth Diarrhea

Chapter 7, Enjoy!

Sorry about the wait, I'm writing some side smut for my Winter Fest!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_Severe Mouth Diarrhea_

"So, Stephanie," Mary Lou commented nonchalantly, "How was the dinner Friday night?"

Stephanie looked over to Mary Lou, who stood in front of the register at the Tasty Pastry. She rubbed her tired face and then said, in a hoarse voice, "Worst night of my young life…Mary Lou, I should have been warned."

"That bad?" Mary Lou asked, earning a head nod, "Spill the beans, you must tell me!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Oh goody," Heidi said, clapping her hands and looking over to Stephanie, bouncing her feet on the floor of Stephanie's car, "I am so excited, I am finally meeting your parents!"

"Oh, I'm so excited for you too," Stephanie said, pulling into the driveway of her home. Her house was the left side of a two story duplex. The lawn was neat and it was cut every week by a neighborhood kid. The street Stephanie lived on was the family street of the 'Burg. Families that were just beginning and families with older and younger children dominated this street and lived in all the typical 'Burg houses. Stephanie knew everyone on the street, hell she even babysat a few of the neighbor's children. It wasn't like Heidi's neighborhood; pristine, rich and well taken care of, it was more of a third generation well lived in neighborhood, with factory workers and blue collared workers.

Stephanie let out a groan, seeing her mother standing outside on the porch, waiting for Stephanie and Heidi to come into the house. She had her arms crossed and her eyes trained on Stephanie's car. Stephanie turned to Heidi and said, "Alright, let's do this….." before she opened her door and got out. Heidi smiled and then climbed out the car, following Stephanie up the stone walkway and up to the porch.

"Mother, I would like you to meet my friend Heidi," Stephanie said, pushing Heidi forward and smiling awkwardly, "Heidi, this is my mother."

"How do you do, it is lovely to meet you, and I know, that if you are anything like Stephanie, we are going to have a great time," Heidi said, shaking the hand of Stephanie's mother, "Oh goodness, something smells divine, I hope it is dinner I am smell."

Helen Plum was like putty in Heidi's hands. She grabbed the girl by her arm and led her inside saying, "Oh, any friend of Stephanie's is welcomed in our home, Heidi, you come with me and sit down, no need to worry about helping with anything, come meet my husband Frank, he'll just love you too."

Stephanie watched with awe and something akin to horror, as Heidi was led into the living room, where her father sat, reading a newspaper. Frank Plum looked up from his paper and stood up to greet Heidi, who smiled brightly and shook his hand, "It's finally nice to meet you, Heidi, I heard a lot about you."

"Well, it is very nice to meet you as well, Mr. Plum, Stephanie might not have told me much about you, but I am pretty sure if she did, they would all be nice things!"

Frank turned to his daughter and over Heidi's head and nodded his head. Stephanie was floored; many of her friends never passed both her mother and father. Well, Stephanie better keep Heidi then.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Well, I have never thought about the idea of college after high school," Heidi said as she made her way through a plate of spaghetti, "Father already has plans for me next year, he wants me to take over the family business."

"Oh really, what does your father do?" Frank asked Heidi, who dabbed her mouth an placed her napkin down.

"Oh…just business, he owns a company and really they do several things, I could not tell you what they do," Heidi said with a smile, "Father has made it a point that I should learn the ins and outs of the business, I have been getting an education since I was three, all of it home schooled."

Stephanie rolled her eyes as Heidi chatted away with her parents. As it turned out, if you let her, Heidi could get severe mouth diarrhea. They had been at the dinner table for maybe about 40 minutes now, and Heidi had not stop chatting, except to eat and to let Stephanie and her parents ask questions. Apparently, what Heidi's tutor told her was right, articulations of words can lead to a great conversation. Stephanie's parents were listening closely to what Heidi said to them, and genuinely enjoying her conversation.

"Oh, did Stephanie tell you about the boy who is in love with her, his name is Carlos and he is such a gentleman," Heidi said nonchalantly, making Stephanie's widen with horror, "Why, just the other day, he left her a gift in her locker, a stuffed octopus, though, he couldn't remember her name, it is the thought that counts, right?"

"A Boy!?" Helen asked, placing a hand on his chest, "Manoso?! That doesn't sound like any name I've heard of!"

"Uh…." Stephanie started, but Heidi cut her off, "Oh, he is Cuban American, and he was a bad seed, but I ratified that problem, he devotes his time wooing Stephanie, it is so romantic, I have only read about these kind of courting rituals in those dime novels that my Manny used to keep under his bedding…"

"A bad see, eh?" Frank said, looking over to his daughter and shaking his head, "You know what, I think I'd like to meet this fellow, do you have his number Stephanie?"

"Oh no, I don-" Stephanie started but Heidi cut her off again, "You do, silly goose it is on the note he gave you with the gift, I am sure he would not mind coming over for a late dinner!"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind either, call him and tell him to come over right now," Frank said with a smile to Stephanie, "And let's not waste time, I'm dying to meet him, hopefully he isn't like that Morelli boy."

"What is so bad about Joseph!?"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

It only took Carlos 5 minutes to arrive at Stephanie's house, looking flustered and holding a bunch of somewhat wilted daisies in his hand.

"Mary Ann….I got these for you," Carlos panted, holding out the daises so Stephanie could take them, "I'm sure the owner won't mind, after all, they are dead…."

"Say what?!" Stephanie exclaimed glaring at Carlos who let out one last puff of air and stood up, looking at Stephanie.

"I was helping out Papi with a catering order for a wake, and I saw them and I thought, 'Wilma would love those flowers,' so, I took them for you," Carlos

"Mary Ann?! Wilma?! My name is Stephanie!" Stephanie argued as Carlos walked by her to enter her house, "I told you that yesterday."

"I'm sorry, Babe," Carlos purred, grabbing Stephanie by her waist, "But a pretty face like yours makes me so forget-"

"Mr. Manoso," Frank said by the foyer, making Carlos let go of Stephanie, "Hi there, Frank Plum, Stephanie's father."

"Mr. Plum, it's such an honor it is to meet you, to meet the person who helped create the most wonderful girl ever, Sally Plum," Carlos said, shaking Frank's hand.

"Oh brother," Stephanie moaned, slapping her hand to her face and looking over to the two, "Please don't tell me that…."

"I like your spirit, boy," Frank said, shaking Carlos's hand back a small smile on his face, "Now, what do feel about having sex with my daughter?"

"DADDY!"

"Never, not without her permission," Carlos said firmly, looking serious, "I may have a tough shell, but I know, when it comes to girls, they should be respected and treated like young women. In fact I know for a fact that Shenandoah is on the volleyball team and plays very well, I wouldn't want to muck that up for her."

"You know that I'm on the volleyball team?" Stephanie asked, earning a head nod, "How?"

"I did go to a few home games, it's a shame you're not team captain….." Carlos said smiling, "My little sister, she loves volleyball, so sometimes, I take her to the home games."

"Son, why don't you come and sit in the den with me, I hope you like football," Frank said, as he led Carlos into the den, "If not, you'll learn to love it."

"Of course I'll learn to like football, Mr. Plum, I need to bond with the father of my darling Steffy!"

Stephanie rolled her eyes and then she said, "Oh...close enough!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"That doesn't seem too bad," Mary Lou said, one Stephanie finished her tale about last night's dinner, "I mean it could have been worse, Joe Morelli could have been there."

"Well, jeez, Mary Lou, thanks for putting that in the air," Stephanie said, before she sighed, "Yeah, Joe ould have been-"

"Cupcake, I'm here to make your day better," Joe Morelli said, walking into the Tasty Pastry, a leer of a smile on his face, "Or, I can make your night better, in my bed…"

"Oh, of all the rotten luck…" Stephanie whined, bashing her head into the counter, "Ouch…"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Toga, can we get this box of food, I like the cute little rabbit on it, and the name is very weird, _Trix_…." Heidi said, holding the box up, "Let us get it!"

"Put it in the basket," Toga said, tossing food inside the grocery cart, "Now remember, we have a 10,000 dollar limit on this trip, okay?"

"Oh, well we better not get more than 5 boxes of this _Trix_," Heidi said, placing four more boxes in the cart, "And we have to get doughnuts, they are very tasty and not very much filling."

"Okay," Toga said, writing 'Doughnuts,' on the shopping list, "Anything else?"

"No, not that I know of," Heidi said looking over to Toga, "Oh, dinner at Stephanie's house was great, her parents loved me, though, Stephanie may have been a bit crossed with me, when I told her parents about Carlos, the boy who loves her."

"Oh goodness," Toga said, following Heidi down another aisle, "What happened?"

"Well, Stephanie's father told him to come over and Carlo won him over, he even won Mrs. Plum over as well," Heidi said tossing boxes of macaroni and cheese into the cart, "I guess grabbing his privates were all that was needed to fix him right."

"You did what?!"

"Oh, crotch grabber!" A voice said making Heidi turn and smile, seeing Diesel run through the aisle, "You're here, right now, at the same store as I am!"

"Oh hello, Diesel Just Diesel," Heidi said with a smile as Diesel stopped in front of her a goofy smile on his face, "How are you today?"

"Good, great in fact, now that you're in front of me," Diesel said, making Heidi smile prettily, "Oh, I talked to my man Carlos today, he wanted me to tell you thank you for giving him the chance to sweet talk Wendy's parents."

"Oh, I think you mean Stephanie and tell him no problem," Heidi said grabbing cans of fruit cocktail and tossing them in the cart, "We are shopping for food, why are you here?"

"Oh, so are we!" Diesel said, pointing to a flustered blond woman, "My sister Gina and I."

"Damn it!" Gina said, pushing the cart up to Diesel, "Would you please not run up to every woman like a sick little puppy?!"

"I can't help it!" Diesel said looking over to Heidi, who went back to tossing cans into the, "Do you see who I'm talking to, she's so perfect."

Toga looked over to Diesel, and then over to Gina, back over to Diesel and back over to Gina, who nodded her head, rolling her eyes. Toga jerked his head slightly to Heidi and then looked over to Gina before nodding his head. Gina shook her head and then said, "Come on, you piece of shit, we still have some shopping to do, and I know for a fact, I do not want to come back out again tonight."

"Well, I can come out again, if we forget something," Diesel said to Gina who glared at him and pushed Diesel down the aisle.

"No! you are grounded mister, for going out and buying that goddamn two wheel of death, now get moving you piece of shit, I have some French fries to get!"

"Goodbye crotch grabber," Diesel said, to Heidi who smiled again and waved goodbye.

"My name is Heidi Diesel Just Diesel!" Heidi said, before turning to Toga and saying, in a soft whisper, "Goodness, that Gina she is such a character, I bet you anything that it is she who had a hand in naming Diesel, such a silly full name, Diesel Just Diesel…"

"Oh, I am sure Gina has her hands full with Diesel Just Diesel," Toga said to Heidi as they walked down another aisle.

'After all,' Toga thought looking over to Heidi, 'He is your husband to be, Princess…'

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Jeanne Ellen, the Nanny and watcher of King Thaddeus the 5th, let out asound of content and pushed the empty pizza box away from her. She loved her world but the human world, shit, they sure did have many things that her world didn't like, restaurants that delivered food right to your door, and video games, and guns! Loads of pretty delicious guns that made noises when you fired them. She was glad that King Thaddeus decided to chase after his future wife, it gave her an opportunity to enjoy the human world and less responsibility. All she had to do was worry if the king got thrown in jail, and that has yet to happen….

Jeanne sat up and knocked on the cherry armrest of the couch she lay on and then laid back down. Oh…goodness, what luck they had, to find the princess in the same area where they lived. Well, she knew who the princess was, because she knew who her Manny was, Toga. Yes, Nannies and Mannies kept in close contact with one another, in fact, it was Toga who pointed the Princess's father to King Thaddeus. It was probably because of the fact that all the other kings and royal suitors were older than the princess by 20 years.

Jeanne shook her head and got up to throw away the remains of the meal she and Diesel had. Diesel was now in the garage, tinkering with the motorcycle he bought the other day, much to the displeasure of Jeanne. He may be a king, but she could still whip his ass, if she wanted to.

Jeanne shook her head and sighed, "I wonder if that jackass knows exactly whom he is falling in love with? Knowing him he doesn't know…."

"Hey Gina! I placed a new exhaust pipe on my baby, can I please take it out for a spin?!" Diesel asked, walking over to Jeanne, who rolled her eyes and glared at the man.

"No!" Jeanne said, tossing out more trash, "You're grounded, king or not, I'm still your nanny, so tough shit."

"No fair, if the guys could see me now, I'd be a laughing stock," Diesel mumbled, before dragging his feet out into the garage, "No fair at all…"

"The princess needs to hurry up and go back home," Jeanne growled, glaring at Diesel's back, "That way, she can marry the damn fool and take his stupid ass off my hands!"

TBC….

* * *

(Poor Jeanne, and Stephanie...Will Carlos ever get Stephanie's name correct, will Diesel find out whom he's in love with and will anyone inform Heidi that Diesel Just Diesel is not the poor man's name? Stay tune!)

Reviews are loved, your feedback is awesome!


	8. The Sporty Princess

Chapter 8, enjoy!

Warning: none

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Mkay cool have fun

* * *

_I Was A Teenage Princess_

_The Sporty Princess_

"Yes Coach Braddock, I understand that I need to at least, the very best, attempt to participate in gym class, but it is kind of a challenge when I do not even know how to dribble a ball!" Heidi said, looking over at the older woman, who just shook her head and began jotting down things on her clipboard, "This is a very scary situation, and not only that, but those balls are scary looking!"

"Look, Miss. Evanston, either you at least try, or join a team sports, you can try swimming, or cheerleading, or anything!" Coach Braddock said, to Heidi who pouted, her eyes tearing up, "Oh, but can go back outside in the court yard today, one last time."

"Thank you, Coach Braddock!" Heidi squealed, before running out the crowded gym.

"I do not understand, why is it that the adults want me to do something sporty," Heidi mumbled, walking around the courtyard, shivering slightly, "I have been here for two months, and I doubt that I shall ever do any of those barbaric sports!"

Heidi let out a sound of displeasure and sat down on the cold stone bench. Princesses do not partake in any menial activities such as cheerleading, or swimming, first off, the outfits those girls wear to cheer in, revealing and inappropriate, and as for swimming, she would sink like a rock! She never did learn how to swim, her father kept her locked in a palace for heavens sake! The only thing she knew how to do was academics and how to behave properly, the way a princess should! What could she do that was-

"AH! What are you doing?! What is wrong with you all?! We are not not playing pretend pirates with wooden sticks, do you know how to step correctly?!" A voice said loudly, making Heidi perk up and look over on the other side of the courtyard. Strange….

Heidi got up from her perch and walked to the other side of the courtyard, where a small stone walk way led down a flight of stairs, that led to a medium sized school building, which had its double doors wide open. It was kind of funny that Heidi missed this, though she never really did explore the courtyard, she just kind of hung out near the large tree.

Heidi walked down the stairs and over to the double doors and looked inside, seeing a small group of students, dressed in weird clothes, standing on a length of padded matting. It seemed to be a small gym of some sorts that was now used for storage. Sports equipment lined the walls and unused bleachers were folded up. In front of the group of students stood a tip lipped teacher, who was harping about pirates and neverland.

"You!" he roared pointing to a tall lanky boy with long brown hair, "Why are you even here?"

"Okay first off, you need to chill dude," the boy said, in a faraway voice, "And second off, I'm here cuz….cuz…..I forgot why I was here again…damn it…"

"I swear, if I wasn't so desperate, and if we did drug testing, you'd be gone, you pothead!" The teacher roared, before stopping in front of another student a short black girl who was a little on the heavy side, "And why are you here, missy?"

"Well, it was either this or detention, and I ain't one for detention," The girl said, tossing her braids back "'Sides, it ain't like we gonna make it to the big leagues, we all suck!"

"The dudette has a point," the boy said, earning a round of head nods, "Like, look at us…we suck, the first fencing team in uh….New Jersey and we suck!"

"Aye….aye…aye…" the man said, messing his black hair up with his hands, "Well, we don't suck that much, I mean…we do have Cal….and he's pretty good, when he shows up!"

"Fencing? Oh are you all going to put up fences?" Heidi asked, making the man jump and turn to her, "I have reason to believe that daddy is looking for a fencer, he wants to put up a fence around the pool!"

"Aye, aye, aye!" The man said, messing his hair up again, his face red, "It's not that kind of fencing! It's a sport! A stupid sport that none of you are good at!"

"Oh goodness," Heidi said, walking over to the flustered man, "You should not say that, maybe they are not that bad, right fellow classmates?"

"Nah," the girl said, looking over to Heidi, "We suck, we make the school's swimming team look great, and they never even got a medal."

"Fencing…well, can I see what this fencing is?" Heidi asked, looking around at the small group, "I am very curious."

"Well, dudette, you take this thingy sword here," the boy said holding up his thingy sword and waving it around, "You gotta hit the other person with it, the one with less hits win."

"Oh, interesting, may I see you in action?" Heidi asked earning a groan from the teacher, "It should not be that bad…"

"Woman, you have no idea, okay, Mooner, Lula, show the poor soul…" The teacher said pointing to the girl and boy, "And Mooner, I hope you're not too high to fence."

"Dude, I'm not," Mooner said, before placing his mesh helmet over his face, "I promise you."

Heidi watched with wide eyes as they did a quick bow to each other before they were, in a sense Sword fighting. It was pretty sloppy, Lula was a bit on the slow side, as was Mooner, but Heidi knew what they were doing. Toga and she had done this many times, in fact, in the tiny courtyard that sat beside her prison. Oh, surprisingly, Heidi knew what to do!

"Stop it you hot messes," the teacher said, messing his hair up some more, "Aye, Aye, Aye!"

"Oh, but they were doing so well, though Lula, your feint was a bit on the shaky side, you should have really put more weight on the ball of your right foot, that way you could be more steady," Heidi said walking over to the two fencers, "And Mooner, oh for goodness sake, what is with all these weird names?! Mooner, your arms were out way too much, tuck them in a bit more, yes, and that way your chest is not so open to your opponents sword thingy."

"You know how to fence?!" The teacher asked with shock, running over to Heidi, who shrugged her shoulders, "What the- Mooner, give her your fencing sword, I need to test her out."

"Wait, I have no idea what is goin-EEP!" Heidi squealed as Mooner tossed his sword to her and the teacher grabbed Lula's, "Oh goodness, what am I doing….?"

"Defending yourself from me…" The teacher said, before walking over to Heidi and holding his sword out, "Now, defend yourself!"

"EEP!" Heidi yelped raising her sword up to prevent the teacher's sword from hitting her face, "Now that is not very nice!"

Heidi had to back away, raising her sword to block the professor's attack. She twisted and turned this way and that way, the sound of metal hitting metal as the professor attacked her with a vengeance. Heidi let out a yelp as her back hit the painted cinder wall of the gym, the teacher still attacking her.

"You are going to have to defend yourself, stop blocking my attacks and start attacking me," the teacher said, ignoring Heidi's yelps.

Heidi spun out the way of a jab that would have hit her eye and launched herself forward, jabbing at the professor's chest, a move he was just able to avoid. Heidi launched her elf forward again and went on the offense, looking for each and every available opening the teacher had. She was quick on her toes, it was as if she were dancing, her free right arm tucked behind her back, because that was the way Toga taught her, it made her rely more on the balls of her feet to balance her and it got rid of the extra limb that could be hit by the tip of the sword.

Heidi frowned and paused, letting the teacher rush towards her to jab her in the stomach. She spun out the way and on a quick dime turn, thrust her sword arm out and jabbed the teacher in the back. There was a moment of silence as Heidi lowered her sword and the teacher turned to look at Heidi, who smiled and asked, "Did I win?"

"Who are you, and where have you been hiding?" The teacher asked Heidi, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I have been in another part of school, and my name is Heidi Evanston." Heidi said with a smile, waving her sword around.

"How in the heck did you get to be so good?!" Lula asked, going over to Heidi, "I mean, it was like you was dancing or something."

"Oh, well, my Manny taught me, though I did not know that it was called fencing, where I used to live it was called sword fighting, and we used real swords, with pointed ends, though my Manny would not let me have a real sword, because true ladies settle their fights with words and class," Heidi said waving her sword around.

"Aye, aye aye…." The teacher said, before he grabbed her arm and said, "Come on, you can call me Mr. Pete, I'm the assistant coach of the school's fencing team and you are too good to pass up, we need to get you to the head coach!"

Mr. Pete led Heidi through the courtyard, into the main school building, down the somewhat crowded hallway and right into the administrative offices, over to the Principal's office. He flung the wooden door open and said, "Conrad, we have our star fencer, right here, Miss. Evanston, she's the best, better than all of those college punks out there, we need her on the team, like we needed her on the team yesterday."

Heidi's face flushed with pleasure as Principal Douglass smiled at her and said, "See, Miss. Evanston, I told you you'd find your sport, and you're on my team."

"Principal Douglass," Heidi said, with a giggle, "I am excited to be on your team, I hope I do not fail you…"

"I doubt you will, I think you'll do great, in fact," Principal Douglass said to Heidi, who giggled like a drunk again, "Why don't we all sit down and I'll tell you about our fencing team."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"I am in love with Principal Douglass," Heidi confessed to Stephanie as they drove down the road to one of Stephanie's away game, "And he is in love with me."

"Oh…." Stephanie said, looking over to Heidi quickly, "And how do you know that?"

"Because, I have this feeling, you know," Heidi sighed, placing her hands on her chest, "The way he looks at me, with those beautiful eyes, I know that it is true love, Stephanie, I want to marry that man…"

"Uh….are sure it's love, or is it because you're his star fencer?" Stephanie asked, as she turned into school's parking lot, "I mean, I've seen you play, Heidi and you fucking rock it."

"No, Stephanie, it is the same love that Carlos feels for you, the way his eyes light up when you walk into the room," Heidi sighed, looking over to Stephanie, "The way he calls you Babe, because, you're his babe…."

"Uh…." Stephanie said, parking her car, "Let's not talk about that train wreck, do you know, he comes over to my job every night?! It's crazy, and he's bugging me about Homecoming, and my mother wants him to take me! Am I in some kind of twilight zone, am I the only sane one here? My dad loves him and Carlos can't even remember my name! The other day he called me Temperance. How do you get that name out of Stephanie?!"

"I do not know, all I know is that Principal Douglass and I are getting married when I graduate, my father's wishes be cast aside for my romanticized future."

"You know," Stephanie said, getting out the car with her bag, "You could just say, I don't care about my family, I'm going to marry the pedobear."

"Goodness gracious, what is a 'Pedobear?!" Heidi asked as they entered the rival school's gym.

"Oh Heidi!" A voice called out, making Heidi and Stephanie turn to see Diesel, Carlos and a small girl walk over to them, "Hello Heidi, Hello-"

"Brianna," Carlos said, grabbing Stephanie's hand and kissing it, with a leer, "Babe, I always love seeing you, you make my days and especially my nights better, I bet my nights would be better if you were able to climb into my-"

"Carlos!" The little girl said, glaring at the boy, "Shut up, Stephanie doesn't want to hear your trap yap, she wants to go play Volleyball."

"Celia…" Carlos said, looking over to the girl, "Come on now, I'm trying to make my moves-"

"Shut up," Celia growled, before turning to Stephanie, "Stephanie Plum, number 1 volleyball player, leading Northwest Trenton High to 3 State championships, pleasure to meet you, my name is Celia Manoso, 11, future volleyball player, this nerd over here, is my brother, Carlos, and yes, he's in love with you, bleh…."

"Stephanie it seems that you have an avid fan," Heidi said smiling at Celia, who beamed back, "Diesel Just Diesel, how are you?"

"Good, we were just in the neighborhood, because Carlos's sister blackmailed us," Diesel said, walking over to Heidi and kissing her hand, "Would you do me the pleasure of sitting beside us during the game?"

"Yes, why, you are such a gentleman," Heidi said, before looking over to Stephanie, "Okay, go have fun, we will be getting junk food and cheering for you."

"Alright," Stephanie said as Celia whooped loudly and exclaimed, "Yeah girl! Take us to the Semi-finals!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Heidi Evanston, star pupil in all her classes and one hell of a fencer," Conrad Douglass, Principal of Northwest Trenton High murmured, sitting down in a plush chair, "And one missing Princess, interesting news, it seems King Evanston can't keep track of his own child."

Conrad turned his head to the person close to him and said, "I wonder if she knows how much power she has, I mean, she should have an inkling, right? You don't go prancing around like that without that knowledge."

"No, it seems she does not know, Sir," A person said, making Conrad roll his eyes, "It seems that King Evanston kept it from her, for her own protection."

"Interesting," Conrad said softly, sitting up, "Well, I can use this to my advantage, Princess Heidi will be in my arms soon, as my wife, and not the wife of Kings Thaddeus, that imbecile, that man can hardly string a sentence together!"

"Sir, If I may be so bold to say that maybe, just maybe, the princess is in love you already," A lowly yes man suggested, making Conrad look at them, "As your eyes and ears of the school, I heard rumors that the Princess is making the claim that she is in love with you."

"Well, isn't that interesting news," Conrad said, smiling at the lowly yes man, "Good, because the Princess is going to be my spouse, King Thaddeus can, s those teenagers say, 'kick rocks.'"

"I think the king has been in close proximity of those hormonal creatures for too long," another yes man said, making the king whip his head around to glare at the yes man.

"Talk like that again and I will have you in detention so fast that your-oh dear, you may be correct about that, lowly person….no matter it's all in the name of spouses and love, now, I must leave, homecoming week is approaching and the committee board needs to speak to me, you are all free to leave, we shall meet up again in a few days to form a plan on how to get the princess."

TBC…

* * *

(Now the question here is; is he good or bad, or maybe a little bit of both...stay tuned!)

If you could take a moment of your time to review, that would be lovely, feedback is awesome. Thank You!"


	9. Sweet Irony

Sorry about the delay, still writing some epic smut! I mean, it's freaking epic, 15 pages and I'm not even halfway done! Chapter 9, Enjoy!

Disclaimer and warning in Chapter 1

Enjoy!

_I Was A High School Princess_

_Sweet Irony _

* * *

"So, Babe, what are our colors for Homecoming?" Carlos asked Stephanie, earning a low groan from the girl, "Come on now, you're not going to sit here and tell me you don't know."

"No…I'm groaning because I can't believe you're taking me to Homecoming!" Stephanie whined, bashing her head into the register at the Tasty Pastry, "Ouch…."

"Don't worry about it too much," Carlos said with a smile, leaning forward to grab Stephanie's hand, "Now, Abigail, I was thinking our colors could be the color of your eyes, you know, dark blue, you'd look stunning in dark blue. You'd look stunning in anything."

Stephanie let out a sound as Carlos leaned over some more, a grin on his face, "Babe, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met, and I plan on dating you, wooing you and marrying you, not in that order, mind you, I would prefer to just marry you and then do all the rest."

Stephanie groan and shook her head, before she snatched her hand out of Carlos's grip, saying, "I uh…I need to go in the back and wash some dishes, I'll be back!"

Stephanie all but ran into the back of the pastry shop, breathing harshly through her nose. Carlos Manoso was not supposed to be affecting her like this! He wasn't supposed to be making her heart beat so quickly, or make her light headed when he smiled at her. She was not supposed to be falling in love with Carlos Manoso!

Stephanie pressed a shaking hand to her chest and sighed softly. So what if he had beautiful black hair and stunning chocolate eyes that went black whenever he came around Stephanie. I mean, big whoop, so what if he had lickable mocha latte colored skin. Lickable?! She meant to say non-lickable…damn it all…Carlos was not hot!

Stephanie shook her head and said, "He's not hot, he's not….sexy maybe, but not hot! Wait…sexy and hot are the same thing, though sexy is worse than hot! Sexy meant I could do the deed with him, hot means eye candy! Carlos is not sexy, he's hot, there, now I feel better…."

Stephanie frowned and said, "Wait a minute….that didn't make sense…."

"Oh Stephanie!" Heidi's voice rang out, "I am here to see you, Diesel Just Diesel is here as well, he offered me a ride here on his motorcycle!"

Stephanie smiled and said, "If Diesel's here, that means he can get rid of Carlos for me!" racing out the back to the front of the shop.

Stephanie frowned, seeing Heidi leaning over the counter, grabbing several doughnuts and pastries. Carlos was shaking his head, smiling at the girl's antics and Diesel was helping her, lifting her legs up so she could reach the far away Boston cream doughnut, the one she tucked away for herself!

"What are you doing?!" Stephanie asked Heidi, who blinked and grabbed the doughnut, "I was saving that for me!"

"I did not know that, these are so yummy," Heidi said, biting into a doughnut, "How are you? Stephanie, you were in a rush after school today, what happened?"

"A Volleyball scouter for an all girl's school wanted to talk to me, she offered me a full ride scholarship to the school to play on their team," Stephanie said earning a squeal from Heidi, "It's somewhere in Oregon, that's a long way away from New Jersey."

"Yes, well, you know what they say, opportunities such as this one do not appear twice, " Heidi said sitting on the counter to eat her stolen pastries, "You should do it, Stephanie, I bet you would love it."

"I have until December to give her my choice, my father wants me to take it, and my mother is torn," Stephanie said looking over to Carlos and Diesel, "What are you guys gonna do after graduation?"

"Oh…I don't know," Diesel said tapping his chin, "Haven't thought about it….maybe I'll just ride around and see what happens? What about you Carlos?"

"I don't know either, Papi keeps threatening me, he keeps saying that he'll enlist me in the Army if I don't get my shit together," Carlos said with a shrug, "Other than that, I got nothing."

"I am taking over the family business, even if I do not want to," Heidi said, looking at the three, "Father say I have no choice, once this school year is up, I shall be leaving and going back home to run a business I have no desire to run, stupid rules and laws…."

"It's a fucking shame, Heidi," Diesel said, patting Heidi's knee, "Let's take your mind off of it, what are you doing Homecoming weekend? Let's go to the Homecoming dance together, yes?"

"My goodness," Heidi said, covering her cheeks, "Are you asking me out on a date, Diesel Just Diesel?"

"I might," Diesel said, leaning close to Heidi, who flushed and smiled, "What do you say?"

"While my heart belongs to Principal Douglass, I shall accept your offer to take me to the dance, my goodness, what should I wear, I have no idea!" Heidi said, oblivious to the face Diesel had.

"Principal Douglass?!" Diesel croaked, looking over to Stephanie, who nodded her head, "She loves the Principal?! Why I ought to go into his office and beat him up real good!"

"It's not worth the expulsion you'll get, dipshit," Carlos said watching Diesel mumble darkly, "Besides, he'll get arrested if he even thinks about touching Heidi."

"Well, there's always hope for me," Diesel muttered, looking over to Heidi, "Maybe I should woo her, Principal Douglass can't do that!"

"Have fun," Stephanie said, as she began to clean up the front area of the pastry shop, "Now, since you guys are here, you all can help clean up."

"Oh no," Heidi said holding up a hand, "I cannot, I have a tournament to go to in the morning, at Princeton, and I am not supposed to do any heavy lifting, my fencing hand has to be in top notch."

"I don't believe you," Stephanie said, watching Heidi jump off the counter, "Fine then, Carlos and Diesel can do your share."

"I am sure they have no problems, I shall be off in the back, eating these tasty food items," Heidi said before she skipped away, leaving a fuming Diesel and a laughing Carlos.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"The Princess and her Manny are definitely in this area," A voice muttered, "They're so well hidden, they'll be impossible to find."

"She's a teenager, what do teenagers like; other teenagers, we just need to find where other teenagers hang out at and we'll find her real easy!"

"We better, the King is getting more agitated, he gave us until December to find her, or else he's going out and finding her himself."

"I hope not, remember the last time he got angry, those poor souls, I hope, for the Princess's sake, she's found by us."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"That Principal ain't nothing but shit," Diesel said, making Carlos wince at his bad grammar, "I mean, fuck, who does he think he is, oh I'm tall, grey haired and mysterious, I have all the girls chasing after me! I'm god's gift to earth, it's a shame all the ladies are too young, or I'd sure fuck them all!"

Carlos shook his head as he leaned back and watched as Diesel ranted and raved about the principal. They spent the next week, much to Carlos's horror, stalking the man. They followed him everywhere, when they weren't getting high in the school broiler room. Carlos had to admit, the man was decent looking, you know, if you were into men. He wasn't, he loved his Babe. He loved her a lot.

"Diesel, you need to calm down, we're in the hallway man, he'll hear us…."

"GOOD I WANT HIM TO HEAR US!" Diesel boomed, looking over to Carlos, who face palmed his head, "YOU HEAR THAT PRINCIPAL DOUGLASS, YOU'RE AN ASS HOLE, SO LICK IT!"

"Dios…." Carlos sighed, looking over to Diesel, who was still yelling and cursing, "Diesel, you should really calm down."

"Or what?" Diesel asked, glaring at nothing, "That piece of shit, he's not going to do any-"

Diesel let out a yelp as his shoulder was grabbed in a vice grip. He turned and, with horror, saw Principal Douglass, looming behind him, with a dark look on his face. Diesel smiled and said, "So…Principal Douglass….what's shaking? You know…all the shit I said, I was just playing along, man…"

"Yes….well, you can come along with me, to my office, young man, and we'll discuss you playing along, man…" Principal Douglass said, leading Diesel down the hallway.

"He's toast," Carlos said, shaking his head sadly, "Poor Diesel we hardly knew ye…"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Sit," Diesel grunted as Principal Douglass sat him down on the chair, "Stay a bit, Diesel, now let's have a chat…."

"Let's see," Principal Douglass said, looking down at Diesel, "Diesel…no last name, you must think it funny to go around and degrade me, as if I'm one of your fellow classmates, yes?"

"Nah, I don't, it's just, Heidi likes you, so I hate you, since I like Heidi." Diesel said, shrugging his shoulders, "You know, unwritten rules and all that shit.."

"Unwritten rules?" Principal Douglass repeated, looking over to Diesel who nodded his head, "What in the…wait a minute…let me get a good look at you…."

Diesel yelped as Principal Douglass grabbed him by the collar and glared at him. He yelped again as the principal shook him and began laughing, "King Thaddeus?! Ha! This is rich, you're here posing as a student?! HA! You can hardly string two words together!"

"Wait how do you know…wait a minute, grey hair, yellow eyes, dashingly handsome…DAMN IT!" Diesel roared, pushing the principal off him, "Conrad, what the fuck are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to woo the princess from you," Conrad said, sitting down behind the desk, "A fine woman such as herself, need not be with you, you swine."

Diesel sputtered loudly and said, "Swine?! I'm way better than you! I'm a king, and you're a….Lord…ha!"

"Even swine can be royalty," Conrad said, leaning back and watching as Diesel's face redden, "Look, my dear family member, I'm going to marry the princess, you can leave now, I have no idea why you are posing as a high school student!"

"Because the princess is a teenager, so why not? I'd get closer to her by being a student, besides, you're older than her by several centuries!" Diesel said with a smile, glaring at Conrad, "That way when I find the princess, it won't be so creepy!"

"Newsflash, dumbass, you are an adult, you're-wait, you don't know who the princess is yet?" Conrad asked, earning a shrug, "You don't?! Ha! This is priceless! Fantastically priceless! I'm so weak now!"

Conrad laughed deeply, dropping his head to the table and banging his fist on it. It was kind of, disturbing, watching as Conrad laughed. Diesel shifted his eyes around and then slowly got up saying, "Yup, um….I will see you later man…sorry to you know call you all kinds of names…."

"AH Ha!" Conrad laughed, wiping tears from his eyes, "Oh….yes….ha ha ha ha…..detention, for the rest of the month….priceless, sweet delicious irony…..HA!"

Diesel rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever man, Grandpa Ralph was right, you are the nuttier one, out of the both of us…"

"And you're the slower one out of the both of us, AH-HA fucking sweet sweet irony!" Conrad laughed out, before Diesel slammed the door shut.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Stephanie, the poem you turned in was a bit on the…obtuse side, but nonetheless, it was highly creative," Mrs. Miller praised her student, showing her the good grade she got on it, "Great job."

"Thanks Mrs. Miller," Stephanie said with a smile, looking over to Heidi's perfect score, "Though it wasn't as good as Heidi's, eh?"

"Though not as creative as your poem about mocha latte, Heidi's poem was much more somber, and it felt as though she poured her emotions in it," Mrs. Miller said, with a sigh, "It seemed to me that flower Heidi wrote about was symbolic and that it was her life she was really writing about."

"Oh…sounds deep," Stephanie said as Mrs. Miller walked by their table, "Hey Heidi, do you want to write that joint paper with me?"

"Sure why not it is not like I have anyone else to write it with!" Heidi said with a smile, just as the classroom door opened and a person from the front office came walking in with a tall boy behind her. The moment Heidi's eyes landed on the boy's face, she felt the blood from her face drain and panic well up in her.

"Class, we have another new student, please welcome Pierre to the class," Mrs. Miller said with a smile, "Now, find a spot to sit down and I'll speed you up on what's going on."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Pierre said before making his way to the empty spot next to Heidi, who moaned and hid her face behind a book.

Stephanie gave Heidi a look at the way she hid from the new boy before shrugging and going back to writing something down.

Heidi felt Pierre turn his head so that he was looking at her and then he said, in a low voice, "Hello, Princess Heidi…."

"Hello, Tank, took you a bit to find me this time, they sure must be lacking in the elite guard force…." Heidi said to Pierre, who smiled and shook his head.

"We're going to have a nice long chat after this class, missy, be prepared," Tank said before Heidi moaned and covered her head with a book.

"I was afraid of that," Heidi sighed, before moaning again.

TBC…

* * *

Oh dear, it seems like things are about to happen all over the place, Reviews are loved, I love your feedback! Until then, Ciao


End file.
